Somebody's Work of Art
by Evening Starbossa
Summary: She is an orphan and a maid. He is a disfigured murderer. Can the two of them place their troubled pasts aside in exchange for love?
1. Somebody New

**A/N: Oh my goodness, has it been a while or what, muse of mine? I mean, two years? Really? Ah well, I can't completely complain. You're delivering inspiration now, and for that I'm grateful. Maybe this time you'll stick around so I can finish all those uncompleted ones, hmm?**

 **Anyway, greetings, dear readers! I just want you to know that this is my first multi-chapter fan fic in which there is no Christine. Well, that's not entirely true, as you'll see in later chapters, but this is sort of an AU in which Christine's father does not die and therefore she does not go to the opera house to live. Was this difficult to write? You betcha, as all the clips and videos I relied on in the past for inspiration had to do with Erik's feelings toward her.**

 **However, I made it through and am now counting on all of you for your wonderful helpful feedback! I'll be able to post several chapters at a time or maybe even the whole story today, so enjoy and please review! I plan on including this in my latest 'Phantom Heart Series' book(see the edits in my profile bio) and definitely need fresh eyes and help smoothing out some of the rough and choppy bits. So without further ado, I bring you 'Somebody's Work of Art'! As always, I don't own Phantom of the Opera or any of its characters!**

Sophia placed her one satchel on the bed and sighed. This was home now. She slowly walked around, taking it all in. Despite her new position, the Opera Populaire did not skimp on décor and furnishings, even in this stuffy attic room. To be sure, the room was small and only held the necessities—a bed, a washing table, a storage trunk and small wardrobe for clothes, a single chair in the corner, and a privy- but Sophia was certain it would be a palace here compared to her old country cottage. Her eyes welled up at the memory.

Her parents had perished in a fire when she was but five years old. Her great aunt Geraldine had taken her in then, but what began as an act of compassion quickly turned into borderline slavery as soon as Sophia was old enough. All the household chores became her responsibility, added to the burden of guilt. "I'm your only relative," Aunt Geraldine would say, "and I took you in. The least you can do is help out your old aunty!" So she did, from the age of eight all the way to two months ago, shortly after her twenty-fifth birthday. Aunt Geraldine had been ill...too ill to even mutter a happy birthday (the only gift Sophia ever received to mark the occasion)… Sophia had gone upstairs with a bowl of soup for her supper...and she was gone. A paper was found in her bedside drawer stating that the remainder of money owed to the credit lender would be paid by selling Sophia's services to the opera house. In addition, every penny of her first year's wages would be sent to him, and then she would be free to do as she pleased.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Paulette, the opera house cook, entering the room. "Are you finding this room comfortable enough, dear?"  
"Yes, thank you..." Sophia brushed away her tears. "What would you like me to do first?" At that, Paulette gave her the warmest smile she'd seen since before her mother died.

"Oh, you don't start until tomorrow, dear...Right now, you just settle in and rest. Staff supper is at half past four in the kitchen, but I can bring it up to you if you'd prefer..."

"No!...Thank you..I'll...I'll be down..." Sophia smiled a bit back. She'd been a servant for so long; she couldn't bear the thought of making anyone serve her.

"Very well..I'll see you then..." Paulette's smile grew wider before she went back downstairs.

Sophia awoke with a start, the dreamt up image of Monsieur Lauder still fresh in her mind. Thankfully, the songbirds perched on the stable rooftop below her served as a peaceful distraction. With a sigh, she stood up. Only when she'd replaced the blue floral comforter did she realize—she didn't recall sliding in between the sheets. No...she had collapsed on _top_ of the bed, the exhaustion from her journey and raw emotions doing her in. _Then...how..?_ She glanced around, her eyes falling on a covered tray. _Paulette…_ She shook her head but couldn't help but smile.

As if on cue, the cook poked her head in. "Oh, you're up! Wonderful...We were all so worried about you when you didn't come down last night..."

"I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me..."

"Oh, there's no need to apologize! I'm sure it was needed..."

"Still...Thank you for bringing me supper and tucking me in..."  
"What, dear?" A puzzled expression fell across the older woman's face. "I brought you supper, yes, but when I found you asleep, I took the tray back down to keep the food warm in the oven...I figured you needed your rest..."The cook followed Sophia's gaze, spotting the covered tray. Blinking, she crossed the room and uncovered the dish. "Why, this is what I prepared for breakfast just before turning in last night..!" Her tone was one of total confusion, not in the least accusing. She seemed to reach a silent conclusion, but did not voice it. Instead, her pleasant smile returned. "Never mind...you just take your time and enjoy it. I'll be in the kitchen whenever you're ready to start." She turned to leave.

"Madame..." Sophia stepped forward.

"Please..just Paulette..."

"Paulette...I hope you...I'd never sneak and steal..."

"Oh, I didn't think that at all!" She reassured her with a touch on the shoulder. "It's just one of those little mysteries we have here every now and then. You'll get used to it." Smiling more, she descended the stairs. Still puzzled, Sophia chose a pastry and took a bite. Immediately, she was brought back to her childhood, when it seemed like her mother's kitchen had always smelt of something sweet baking. Though she'd never been old enough to deal with recipes then, she made a mental note to get this one.

 _There's someone new. I heard her crying in the night. They didn't tell her of me. Good. She has far too much already to trouble her. Fear should not be one of them._

Sophia's first self-given task between breakfast and her actual job was to unpack. It would not take her long; besides a few work outfits and one Sunday dress, all she owned was a hairbrush and the two things recovered from the fire. The men had brought them over about a week after Sophia moved in with Aunt Geraldine, who immediately stored them away 'until she's old enough to appreciate such things'. Ever so conveniently, the items had been forgotten about, locked away in her great aunt's room until after her death. Monsieur Lauder had eyed them covetously, suggesting they go toward paying off her debt. "Never!" Sophia had glared. "They're all I have left of them!"

"Very well..." The creditor had smirked. Shuddering at the memory just as she had shuddered then, Sophia traced the lettering of her father's Bible. If there was one thing she was grateful for in all the years she was with Aunt Geraldine, it was the fact that her aunt was adamant about her great-niece learning how to read and write. She remembered her father poring over these pages every morning and evening, and now, she'd finally be able to read it for herself.

From her mother, she'd inherited a single locket with a sapphire in the middle. Inside, there were faded, tiny photographs of both her parents on their wedding day; something no amount of money could ever buy. It was as if they knew that she'd one day be sitting here, missing them and begging for all those lost years back. Now, she could see them whenever she wished. A single teardrop landed on the images, and she quickly dabbed it away, closing the locket. "Oh, Mama..." She sniffled. "Papa, I won't let your memory fade...I promise..." Tucking her treasures away in the storage chest, she shakily got to her feet. She had to go to work. She was determined not to sleep another day away. Crossing the room to the washing table, she splashed some cool water onto her face. Reaching for a towel, she noticed a small handkerchief in the corner of the table, folded all neatly. _Has this always been here..?_ She slowly picked it up, looking around. A soft spring breeze was blowing through the window, tickling the curtains. She peered out, hoping for some sort of sign. _Little mysteries...Paulette said they always have little mysteries happen…_ Had anyone investigated? Perhaps at first, surely...but from Paulette's casual tone, these mysteries must not be anything to worry about. Besides, someone seemed to be looking after her. A stranger of course, but a stranger who cared. _How long has it been?_ Feeling the tears threaten to start all over again, she quickly closed the window, taking a deep breath. The mystery could wait. She had work to do.


	2. Somebody's Listening

In the weeks that followed, Sophia quickly felt herself drawn into the family that was the Opera House staff. However, such as with all families, with the warmth came a bit of tension in the form of gossip and jealousy toward the opera cast and crew. Sophia was unused to working with anyone in the first place, and so she took every opportunity to do tasks that meant working alone, away from the whispers and sneers. Of course, she hated to give the impression that she was unfriendly, but after twenty years of hearing nothing but gossip from Aunt Geraldine, she felt ill at even the thought of it. _Let them whisper about me. I'm here to work._ But then what? She shoved her scrub brush back in the bucket, unsuccessfully attempting to rid her mind of Monsieur Lauder's offer. "You'll always have a home here, once you are debt-free..." He had grasped her wrist just as she was getting onto the carriage that would bring her to Paris. Sophia had been forced to look him in the eyes then, seeing only greed in them. But even now, miles away from him, she could not ignore the fact that his offer was her only option. She shoved the brush deeper into the soapy water, drenching the cuffs of her dress. _No matter. There's no one here to impress anyway._

That evening at supper, she took her normal seat at the table closest to the kitchen door. As usual, most of the chatter revolved around opening night and how exhausted everyone was from the preparations. Paulette served up the food before sitting down across from Sophia, the warmth never leaving her smile. "Is everything alright, dear?"

"Oh...yes, of course..Thank you.." Sophia returned the smile, nibbling on a slice of bread.

"I just want to be sure...I know it's been quite the adjustment for you."

"Yes, it is different from the country..." Sophia nodded.

"Well if there's any way we can help you feel more at home, you just let me know. Of course, I know of the arrangement for your earnings, but I always keep some savings handy for emergencies...You deserve to be happy, dear..."

"You're so kind, Paulette..." There were those tears again. Taking another bite of food, she excused herself and made her way up to the attic.

"Come on now, Sophia, dry those tears and keep reading…." As early as months after the fire, Aunt Geraldine had instilled the fact that tears were a sign of weakness. "You have me now. There's no need to cry." And so, it became a habit for Sophia to run and hide if the urge to cry grew too strong, and to make her absence quick so as not to upset her guardian. Nights were the only time she truly felt free to let all those pent up emotions go, her walls the only witness, her pillow the only gentle hug her tears earned.

 _I don't know why I care. Perhaps her pain is familiar. I have yet to discover her reason for it, though. Her face is not like mine in the least._

"Behold the fowls of the air: for they sow not, neither do they reap, nor gather into barns; yet your heavenly Father feedeth them. Are ye not much better than they?" Sophia sniffled, glancing up from the well-marked passage in her father's Bible. It seemed as though this sixth chapter of Matthew was among his favorite, and Sophia could see why. The thought of God above caring enough about her to provide for all her needs...it was hard to fathom. But as she looked back on her life...despite the pain and hardships, she _had_ had a home with Aunt Geraldine, who had made sure she could write and read what sat in her lap this very moment. And she had a home now...a purpose. Drying her tears, she went over to the open window, sitting back down on the sill. As if on cue, a flock of birds were just now landing on the rooftop below. "It's true isn't it? You really provide for them, and You provide for me..." She lifted her gaze to the clouds above. "Tell me what to do with my life, God...If you mean for me to marry Monsieur Lauder, prepare my heart for that. But if not...deliver me...Show me where to go...Who to turn to…I place my fate in Your hands..."

It was the first time she'd ever prayed so casually. She remembered attending church services with her parents and definitely with Aunt Geraldine, but the prayers she remembered saying seemed so rigid and scripted, keeping God at a distance. But the more she read in the Bible, the closer He became. In fact, this very Book of Matthew spoke of how God came to earth in the form of Jesus...the little Baby celebrated at Christmastime...the Man who spoke of the sparrows He created….only to be put to death just a few years later…. _And it was all for me…._ She remembered from the letters of His followers further on in the New Testament. _You gave Your life so that I could be with You…_ Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. _Is this what love feels like…?_

She shivered a bit, turning her attention back to the scenery before her. The sun was setting now, and with the shades of pinks and purples came the reminder thatwinter was coming. She reluctantly closed the window, bidding a silent farewell to her feathered neighbors. They would certainly be on their way south by the time she woke up tomorrow. _Who will sing to me now..?_ Fighting back tears once again, she curled up under the covers. She could only hope that her exhaustion from the day's work would keep the nightmares at bay.

 _I watched her today. She was cleaning the dressing room mirror. She absolutely has no idea...From her reaction to her reflection, I am certain she has never seen it before. She does not realize just how beautiful she is. I must show her._

Several days later, Sophia was getting ready for the day when a knock sounded at her door. "Come in..." she called, expecting Paulette. Instead, it was the ballet mistress, Antoinette Giry, who opened the door. Blinking in surprise, she inwardly tried to think of something...anything...she might have done wrong. Her unspoken worries were met with a smile, however, and she quickly found her voice. "G—good morning, Madame...What might I help you with…?" She finished tying her apron.

"Just relax, my dear. I simply have a message for you." She handed her a plain envelope, the edges bordered in black, As she turned it over, she nearly dropped it, for there was the unmistakable form of a skull for a wax seal. "You needn't be frightened, girl...I receive them all the time...He won't harm you..." Madame Giry motioned for her to open it, which she shakily did. The card inside had the same black border, but at the top was drawn a single rose. Below it were these words:

 _"Mademoiselle,_

 _Your presence is requested in Box Five opening night. Take the night off and arrive no later than half past six. Madame Giry will let you in._ _All arrangements have been made. Do not be alarmed. You will find the opera to your enjoyment._

 _Sincerely,_

 _O.G."_

Her eyes widened as she read it over a third time, despite the writer's words to not be alarmed. She had never been to an opera or any sort of performance for that matter. _Why on earth would he invite a servant girl?_ Seeming to read her thoughts, Madame Giry placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You're very lucky, dear. No one's ever been in that Box. Not even me."

"Then...why…?"

"That, I do not know...All I can gather is you've made an impression on him. A good one at that."

"I...I couldn't possibly..."

"Oh, I very much advise that you do go...The Opera Ghost is true to his word, and he expects obedience. Believe me, he won't harm you. I suppose he simply wants to give you the night off for once. You should certainly take this opportunity."

Madame Giry's words echoed through Sophia's mind two days later as she made her way down the corridors toward Box Five. Paulette had given her the afternoon off as well, giving her time to bathe and do her hair. She barely touched her dinner, her nerves flying every which way. It was just as well; she would hate for a crumb or smudge to appear on her Sunday dress with no time to fix it.

 _Vanity._ It was the word Aunt Geraldine used in giving the reason for not having a looking glass in her home. She remembered one being in her parents' house. She would sit next to her mother as she brushed her hair each night. Not wanting to start an argument by coming to her mother's defense, she never spoke of the matter again. Besides, to think on such matters would surely distract her from her duties. Now, as she passed the first groups of opera-goers, she saw that her assumption was correct. Some followed her with their eyes before whispering about how she didn't belong here. Others were too focused on complimenting each others' attire and describing the lengthy processes they'd taken to get that particular look. _So much time and care devoted for a mere couple of hours..._ Sophia shook her head, finally reaching her destination.

As promised, Madame Giry was there to let her in. "Right on time. He will be pleased." She smiled, opening the door. "Sit wherever you'd like. Let me know if I can get you anything."

"Thank you, Madame Giry..." Sophia smiled and chose a seat in the front, closest to the stage. If she were to truly enjoy her one and only opera, she wanted to take it all in.

 _How on earth did he know?_ Sophia blinked as the curtain fell, signaling the end of the performance. She had in fact thoroughly enjoyed every moment of it, caught up in the music, the elaborate costumes and sets, and the sheer emotion of it all. To be sure, it was sprinkled with bits of laughter to take away from the drama; if not for that, she would have surely been too overcome with tears to remain.

Rising to her feet, she glanced around at her surroundings. She was sure she'd felt some other presence with her, but of course she had been too focused on the stage to take her eyes away. Now, the curtain on the opposite end of the box seemed to flutter in an imaginary breeze. Chills ran up and down her spine, but she reminded herself that he wasn't to be feared. Still feeling him near, she whispered a quick, 'Thank you, Monsieur…' before exiting into the hallway. Madame Giry was nowhere in sight, but that was to be expected. She would surely be tending to the dancing girls, preparing them for bed. At that thought, she suppressed a yawn. True enough, she had been given the night off. Tomorrow, however, was another day of work. As she climbed into her own bed several minutes later, she had a very good feeling that tonight would finally be nightmare-free.

Over the next few months, Sophia kept finding little gifts or tasks done for her upon returning to her room. If a dress got torn, she would find it mended and back in its place in the wardrobe. A collection of hair ribbons gradually formed next to her wash basin. Embroidery thread and needles were placed on her storage trunk, and if she lacked the free time to do it herself, she would find beautiful patterns mysteriously appearing along the edges of her aprons. Only once did Paulette give her a questioning look, but when she could only respond with a shrug, the cook knowingly smiled and left the matter alone.

Finally, Sophia had enough. One evening, before going upstairs for the night, she approached Paulette in the kitchen. The cook was rolling out dough for tomorrow's pastries, and when she saw Sophia, she grinned. "Come for a sample? You've more than earned it today..."

"No, thank you..." Sophia returned the smile, sitting down on a stool opposite the counter from Paulette.

"Suit yourself...What can I help you with, dear?" Paulette began scooping apple filling onto the dough before folding it over.

"Please...I must know more about these little mysteries..." Sophia stole a glance down at the pastry being formed, and her stomach gave a betraying growl at the sight. Blushing, she glanced up at the cook, who was shaking her head with a slight smile on her face.

"These'll be ready in fifteen minutes..." She slid the first batch into the oven, wiping flour onto her apron before grabbing some more dough. "As for your question, I cannot tell you much more than I have already. The Opera Ghost knows his way around, and he knows how to stay hidden. He's never hurt anyone as far as I know, and I've been here for some fifteen years now." The older woman paused her explanation to focus on pressing the dough as flat as she dared. "Mark my words, dear...if he wants you to know more, he'll reveal it when he feels like it. Until then, just be thankful that he's watching out for you."

"But...all these gifts...how can I tell him a proper 'thank you'?"

"That, I cannot say..." The cook pursed her lips in thought. "I suppose if he's made a way into your room, you can always leave him a note or gift of sorts. I'm sure he'd appreciate it...No one's really thought of that..." The conversation dropped for a small time while both thought the situation over. When the fragrance emerging from the oven signaled that the first batch of pastries were done, Sophia got an idea.

"I can't afford anything store bought, nor do I want to put anyone out...but do you suppose I could leave him a few of the pastries..?" Paulette turned from the oven then, setting the pan on a rack to cool.

"What a wonderful idea! Come over here and I'll help you make him a batch yourself!"

"Are you sure you can spare the ingredients?" Sophia climbed down off the stool and made her way around the counter.

"Oh, of course, dear! The ballerinas never touch these, even though their diet allows for one a day...I suppose I could start cutting the recipe in half, but I find it's always better to have too many than too few!" Paulette moved over, handing a ball of dough to Sophia.

Their conversation soon turned to other things, and Sophia found herself opening up about what little memories of her mother's cooking she had. Aunt Geraldine didn't take the time to teach her much, and so most of their meals came from the market place, as ready-made as possible. Baked goods were of course the easiest to find, and other ingredients simply needed to be thrown into a stew pot. If she ever had any questions, Sophia could easily get recipes and tips from the sellers, but even then she was on her own to guess if she was getting it right. Paulette listened sympathetically, promising to teach her more whenever the time allowed. Just then, they both took notice of the time. "Oh my..!" Sophia quickly brushed off her apron.

"Now don't you worry about it, dear...You can sleep in an extra hour tomorrow to make up for it." Paulette arranged Sophia's batch of pastries in a basket, covering it with a cloth before handing it to her. "Do you have paper for the note?"

"No…" Sophia shook her head. Paulette reached into a drawer where she kept blank recipe cards.

"Here you are...You can borrow a pen and some ink as well." She handed her the supplies.

"Thank you, Paulette...You're so kind..."

"Now don't think anything of it, you hear?" The older woman gently squeezed her shoulder. "Run along now and get some rest."

"Good night, Paulette..." Sophia smiled.

"Sweet dreams, dear.." Paulette returned the smile before focusing on getting the rest of the pastries onto the serving trays.

" _Dear O.G._

 _This is to thank you for all the things you've done for me. Even though I never want you to feel obligated, I truly appreciate each and every one. You have made my transition here very welcoming, and I cannot thank you enough._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sophia"_

Sophia placed the basket and note centered on the storage chest first thing the next morning. The tasks of the day kept her mind busy, and only when she returned later that evening did she remember. In place of the basket was a simple charcoal sketch of a mourning dove holding a rose in its beak. Above it was written: "For Sophia", and it was signed, "E., the O.G." _So...he has a name after all...and quite the talent!_ She carefully studied the drawing, tracing each line with her eyes. It was so detailed yet so simple, she couldn't discern whether it had been drawn days in advance or just that afternoon. Either way, she could only guess at the double meaning. For one, he'd proven that he knew how much she loved watching the birds when they perched below her window. The second reason had to be from all the times he must have heard her crying or at least seen her sadness. _I need to be more careful...No one should feel like they need to pity me..._


	3. Somebody's Watching

The New Year celebration was the one thing the staff did not complain about preparing for. As soon as all the food had been placed on trays and the last of the decorations were hung around the lobby for the cast, crew, and patrons to enjoy, the staff all crowded into the kitchen and back hallways for their own party. Bottles of liquor and leftover 'mistakes' from the batches of hors d'ouevres would be passed around, all their troubles from the past year lost in the laughter and hope the one night would bring.

Sophia, on the other hand, remained in her room. She had no reason for laughter nor hope for the new year. All it meant was she was all the closer to ending her time here and returning to the country. Monsieur Lauder had sent her a lavish gift and card for Christmas, reminding her of his offer, this time hinting at marriage. He was at least twenty years her senior, but he had everything that she didn't—a home and a future.

"You're not downstairs..." the strange voice behind her made her jump, and she turned to face a tall, dark-haired man. He was clothed in mostly black, complete with a cape and leather gloves. The right side of his face was covered by a shiny white leather mask—could he be part of the cast?

"N—neither are you, Monsieur...A—are you lost…?" She slowly rose to her feet, prepared to run. But there was something in his eyes...a sadness that matched her own, and a gentleness that matched Paulette's.

"No...I'd only feel lost if I _were_ downstairs..." Keeping his distance, he carefully sat down on the chair in the corner.

"H—how did you get in here…?"

"I have my own set of doors, Mademoiselle...but you need not fear me. I could never hurt you."

"Then...it was you...the pastries and the handkerchief that first morning...all those little gifts...the drawing..."

"Guilty as charged..." a small smile spread across his face, but the sadness lingered.

"Who are you _really_?" Sophia felt herself relax.

"Indeed, I'm not a true phantom. The alias of Opera Ghost is simply to keep things interesting. You, however, may call me Erik."

"I'm honored that you would allow me to sit in Box Five, knowing how much you cherish it. And now to know the name of such a talented artist..."

"I'm glad you found them enjoyable, Mademoiselle..."

"But...why would you do all these things for me?" As her eyes threatened to fill once more, Erik handed her another handkerchief, shifting uncomfortably as he searched for an answer.

"I heard you crying in the night...I...knew you needed some happiness in your life..." He seemed to shake off his own emotions, changing the subject. "Now tell me...why are you not taking part in the festivities?"

"Someone has to clean up after it..." Sophia mumbled. She knew it was obvious she was hiding something, but Erik did not pursue it. Instead, he rose to his feet, moving to the wardrobe.

"That doesn't mean you should not take part in the celebration."

"I've...nothing suitable to-" her protest was abruptly halted as he pulled out a dress she'd never seen before. "Erik….How…? When…?" she sputtered, trying to think up another excuse to throw at him.

"Don't worry...if you're still unsure, we can dance in the hallway." He placed the gown in front of her on the bed, and Sophia ran her fingers over the light blue satin fabric.

"I...I don't know how to dance..." Her voice shook with the threat of tears.

"Then we'll learn together." Stubbornness shown through his smile, and she found herself surrendering with a simple nod. "I'll return in ten minutes. Will you be ready then?" As she gave another nod, he disappeared into the wardrobe. _So that's how…._ She realized, drying her tears as she moved to obey.

Upon his return, Erik handed her the final touch. It was a feathered mask, the outer shade matching her dress while the inner shade matched the sapphire on her mother's locket. As she secured it, she watched him take a step back, taking it all in like an artist double-checking his final product. Heat rose to her cheeks, but there was none of Monsieur Lauder's greediness in his eyes. Instead was a look she couldn't quite place. A silence fell between them then, but she did not grow uncomfortable. Finally, Erik seemed to find his voice. "You...wear that very well, Mademoiselle..."

"I...th—thank you, Erik...You...you look quite handsome as well..." She recalled the customary exchange of compliments from the books she'd read, but as she said them now, she felt herself blush. Seeming to sense her nervousness, Erik gently smiled.

"Shall we..?" He offered his arm. Nodding in response, she walked with him down the several flights of stairs to the west hallway, just outside the famous Box Five. Below them, the lobby was filled with masked party-goers dancing and chattering as the musicians played. This is where she stopped. Everyone there knew what they were doing. The opera was one thing, where she had a whole box to herself(mostly). Here, she'd be expected to mingle and dance the same steps the others would have learned at an age much earlier than herself. 

"I...I can't..." She barely whispered. Slowly, she felt his gloved hand on her cheek, wiping at the tears too familiar for her to notice.

"I know..." His voice was just as shaky, and she glanced up at him. "I...thought I could, just this once….I've...been watching...practicing…." If his previous formality had been a wall, it was crumbling fast. "I apologize...I'll return you to your room..."  
"N—no...please….we've come this far..." She gently touched his arm. "As you said, we can dance in the hallway...I'd..very much like to learn what you know..." Matching her gentle smile, he carefully placed one hand on her shoulder, taking hold of her with the other. He looked at her with a gaze that asked if this was okay. She responded with a nod that said she trusted him.

Ever so slowly and clumsily at first, she followed his lead in swirling, twisting movements, matching every beat of the music below them. Her eyes never left his, aside from the slower songs when she allowed hers to close. It was during these songs when she felt her head rest against his shoulder, completely ignoring the faint inward scolding Aunt Geraldine would be sure to be giving her if she could see them now. Never before had she pictured anything like this happening to her. Romance was for the characters in Aunt Geraldine's novels and in the operas performed here. But in real life...in _her_ life...the thought of marriage left a bitter taste in her mouth. To be sure, she didn't have much experience in the area. None actually. Aunt Geraldine kept her much too busy for such things. But now, dancing in the arms of a stranger, she finally saw a glimpse of possibility.

All too soon, the music stopped to allow everyone to recognize that midnight had come—the New Year had just begun. In just a few moments, the guests would be returning to their homes or the dormitories for the remainder of the night. Sophia reluctantly pulled away from her dance partner. "I...I have work to do...I...must change..." In response, Erik slowly nodded.

"I should go as well...If they see me….Can you find your way back..?"

"I...yes, of course…." She smiled a bit. "Thank you for...everything...I'll not forget it for as long as I live..."

"The pleasure was mine, Mademoiselle...Just...not one word to anyone..."

"Of course…! Good night, Erik..." She smiled more, and Erik reached into a hidden pocket in his cape. Taking her hand, he placed a single rose in it. She glanced down for a moment to finger the black ribbon tied around the thorny stem, and when she looked back up, he was gone. Sighing, she made her way up to the attic.

 _My hands are shaking. It was not a dream. I held her in my arms. We danced. She smiled at me. She doesn't know. She hasn't truly seen me. I must slow down. Lead her up to it. Prepare her. She must never fear me._

Sophia slowly blinked awake. _Am I still dreaming?_ But no, the violin music was sounding again, very much real. And then, a voice, singing along…

"Réveillé à l'aube

Un nouveau jour est sur nous Le soleil monte maintenant Comme la nuit s'efface La nuit disparaîtra "

Awaken with the dawn

A new day is upon us

The sun is rising now

As night time fades away

Night will fade away"

 _Erik…_ Sophia smiled. He must have seen how much she depended on the songbirds in the morning. Rising to her feet, she made her bed before opening the wardrobe. The back of it was just sliding closed, and on the floor below her dresses was another single rose with a note.

 _"_ _Mademoiselle,_

 _I don't want you to ever think that you are alone in your sorrow. I will always be here."_

The note was unsigned, but she knew who it was from. She debated sliding the secret door open, but to do so would be intrusive. Besides, she had work to do.

The day flew by in a blur. Since the tasks she had came second-nature to her, she allowed her mind to wander back to the night before. She still didn't know why Erik was doing all these things for her, but she also didn't want to read too much into his kindness. Perhaps last night he simply wanted a dance partner, and now all he wants is to be a friend. _But what about the roses…?_ She kept going back to that thought. In the novels, that usually was a sign of courting. _Perhaps he's just as inexperienced as I am…_

"Watch what you are doing, you clumsy little toad!" A shrieking voice pulled her from her daze. Blinking, she realized she was mopping the foot of the leading soprano, Carlotta! She felt her face go pale, quickly pulling the mop away.

"I—I'm so sorry...I—I didn't mean…."

"Silence!" The Italian woman grabbed the mop and threw it to the ground in one swift movement, all while shaking the soapy water from her shoe. "You can say good bye to working here you ignorant little-" As she lifted her hand to slap Sophia's face, the younger woman suddenly felt herself falling through the floor. Familiar arms caught her, hastily bringing her up to a peephole in the wall, where she just barely caught a glimpse of the diva spinning around on the slippery floor before plopping to a seat inside the bucket! Shrieking all the louder, she tried unsuccessfully to jump up, slipping once again on the lathery floor. "Mahthaaaah!" She cried, the water sloshing around her.

Suppressing a fit of laughter, Sophia turned to Erik. "O—oh, Erik, you really _should_ help her…!"

"But why?" Erik flashed a smirk. "You and I both deserve some fun. Besides, she was about to harm you..."

"But she's right...I..I let my mind wander..." Sophia looked down. She felt his hand lift her chin up again.

"Let me make one thing clear, Sophia...No one _ever_ deserves to be struck in that manner, for whatever reason. Your place here at the Opera House is just as important if not more so than hers will ever be." Sophia found herself searching his face. He was still wearing the mask, but she could see the dead seriousness in his eyes. She wanted to ask his reasoning for it, but such questions would have to wait. He turned her to face the peephole again, just as Carlotta's devotees were running to her aid. "There, you see? She's getting help..." Together, they watched as the devotees tripped and slipped over each other, each one barely missing being slapped or kicked by the diva, now sobbing over her ruined dress. _Vanity…_

And then, beside her, she heard a soft chuckle, and she couldn't help but join in. Before their eventual hysterics could be heard, Erik led her away through his passageways until they were at her room. "I...really do feel awful…!" Sophia caught her breath. "What if I _do_ lose my job..?"

"You won't. I'll see to it personally..." Despite his sharp tone, laughter still sparkled in his eyes.

"Still...I should get back to work and...clean up the puddle before anyone gets hurt..."

"If you insist, Mademoiselle...At least give me time to explain to the right people. This might be my domain, but La Carlotta has her own set of strings she can pull in her favor. I would hate for her to make your time here miserable..."

"I suppose I can't argue with that..." Sophia smiled a bit.

"No, you really can't. Besides, it would be unwise for one to argue with the Opera Ghost..." He flashed her a mischievous grin before disappearing once again.


	4. Somebody Cares

As the coldness of winter gradually melted away, Sophia and the rest of the staff found their days to be longer and harder, preparing for the much busier warm seasons. Time and time again, Sophia would take on a bit more work so that another could tend to personal matters or just get some much needed rest. She was one of the younger workers anyway, and she had nothing else going on in her life. To be sure, she still had the occasional chat with Erik, but even he continued to keep quite a bit of distance, listening to her thoughts while offering none of his own story. Some mornings she would wake up even before Erik could sing to her, meeting Paulette in the kitchen for her lessons. Some nights, she would crawl into bed long past midnight, satisfied to have not skipped a single task.

What she didn't notice, however, was how much of a toll the longer hours were taking on her. Even then, her usual determination mixed with a bout of stubbornness. Her reasoning was unclear; perhaps she was trying to prove her worthiness to Carlotta, or perhaps she subconsciously hoped that if she worked hard enough and well enough, the Opera House would allow her to stay on. True enough she had a room and position now, but it was only certain for a few more months. After that, perhaps someone else in need of employment would come knocking at the Opera House door, hoping to take her place.

One fateful morning, Erik's voice sounded from the wardrobe just as Sophia was tying on her apron. "You should really stay in bed, Sophia...You don't look well..."

"I..I appreciate your concern, Erik...I just...there's so much to do..." Sophia grabbed onto the doorknob, ignoring the sweat pouring down her face.

"Sophia...Sophia..!"

 _Arms around me._

 _Satin sheets._

 _Voices._

"How is she, Erik?"

"The doctor said she could go either way at this point."

"Is there anything I can do? A message perhaps..?"

"Send for Paulette. It's time I meet her face to face."

"Very well..."

"And, Antoinette..."

"Yes, Erik?"

"I want you to look into the arrangement with this Monsieur Lauder. Hire whatever lawyers you must in order to get to the bottom of this."

"Right away...And...Erik?"

"What is it?"

"If...if the worst should happen..."

"It won't."

"O—of course not...I just want you to be prepared is all..."

"I believe you have errands to run."

 _So cold, but sweat still clings like a second sheet._

 _Erik's distant voice. Angry. Paulette's voice all the fainter. Apologizing. Please don't argue. My fault…_

 _So quiet._

 _A sudden draft._

 _Something cold and wet on my lips._

 _So thirsty…_

 _A sudden heaviness falling over me._

 _Trapped…._

 _Something on my finger...sliding up toward my palm…_

 _Can't breath…_

 _I push at the weight._

 _I feel a shoulder._

 _The heaviness disappears suddenly._

 _Crashes and thumps._

 _A yelp of pain._

 _Erik…._

"Erik…?" Sophia blinked awake, attempting to sit up. The sharp pain in her head stopped her, forcing her back down. "E—Erik..?" She moaned, though her voice was cracked from dryness.

"Sophia..." Her masked friend rushed to the bedside, gently wrapping the sheet back around her while keeping his eyes on her face.

"W—what happened…?"

"You...had a fever...a bad one...You've been asleep for days…." He caressed her face ever so softly.

"Is...someone else in here..?" At her question, Erik sighed and carefully helped her sit up. Despite her weakness, she gasped at the sight of her great-aunt's credit lender, sprawled on the floor.

"Monsieur Lauder, I presume..?" Erik raised an eyebrow, to which Sophia merely nodded.

"Wh—what was he doing here…?"

"Making one last desperate move to ensnare you, Sophia..." He gently took her left hand, showing her a ring she'd never seen before. Although her color was returning to normalcy, she felt herself grow pale once more at the realization.

"I—I never thought he'd...d—did he…?" She was growing shaky again, but Erik's arm around her steadied her.

"All he got was a look and a kiss...and if I had only been here, he never would have set foot through the door..."

"No Erik...it's not your fault...Please don't blame yourself..." Sophia sniffled. "If anything, I allowed myself to get so sick...I—I didn't mean to worry you so..." Erik wrapped his arms all the tighter around her then, pulling her close. She couldn't hold it back anymore. Resting her head on his shoulder, she wept openly all the tears she'd kept bottled up for far too long. All her fears. All her grief. All her frustrations. All her loneliness. She was only vaguely aware of his fingers running through her hair as he gently rocked her, whispering encouragement and comfort.

"Le temps est venu à dormir

Un nouveau jour arrive demain

Le soleil s'efface maintenant

Mais il se lèvera à nouveau

Alors laissez vos rêves commencer

The time has come to sleep

A new day comes tomorrow

The sun is fading now

But it will rise again

So let your dreams begin"

The next morning, Sophia woke up still feeling weakened by the fever. A cold cloth was carefully folded on her forehead, alleviating the pain in her head. Erik was gone, but he had placed a blanket over the sheet covering her. Exhausted, she let out a sigh, closing her eyes once more.

Before she could drift off to sleep again, however, a sudden cough and moan across the room caused her to turn her face towards it. There, she saw Monsieur Lauder, bound securely to the chair. Beside him, Erik was fashioning a rope into a lasso, making sure the creditor could see and understand the danger.

"N—no...don't kill him, Erik..." Her voice seemed to snap him into reality, and he set the lasso aside to take her hand.

"Why would you defend him, Sophia? He tried to-" Erik's voice dropped then, as if he couldn't bear to even say the words.

"I—I know...and I'm not defending his actions..." She weakly squeezed her friend's hand. "But no one deserves to die like this...Without being able to speak for themselves...Besides, I keep reading in my father's Bible how God wants us to forgive our enemies and let Him be the Judge..."

"Only if that's what you truly want, Sophia..." Erik mumbled, seeming to try to grasp what she was saying. Slowly, he turned back toward Monsieur Lauder. "Go on then...speak! Tell her why you dared to even think of trying what you did!" Seeing the dead seriousness in Erik's glare, the old creditor cleared his throat.

"When...I received word from the Opera House to not expect further payment due to your illness, I...knew I had to see for myself...I've spent the last several months preparing my home...for us...I purchased that ring on your hand...Keep in mind I did not place it on your finger until after you returned my kiss..."

"I—I was feverish! I didn't know what was happening! _You're_ the one who's sick!" Sophia pulled her knees up to her chest, pulling the blankets tighter around her.

"I want to take care of you, Sophia! It's what your family would have wanted! Don't you understand? I _love_ you!"

"Tell her the truth, Lauder!" Erik growled, taking something off of the washing table and showing it to Sophia. Opening his hand, he revealed her mother's locket, the chain broken. "This fell out of his pocket when I knocked him down. I know you would never part with it willingly. On top of that, Madame Giry informed me of the results of her search into your arrangement. As it turns out, your aunt's debt was paid off ten years ago! He simply kept changing the numbers to his benefit. In truth, _he's_ in debt to _you!_ " Sophia slowly took the locket into her hands, turning it over. Tearfully, she slid the ring off of her finger, the extravagant jewels feeling cold and slimy in her hand.

"I—is it true, Monsieur Lauder? Y—you stole from my father's aunt? Deceived her?"

"You would have gotten it all back...Don't you see? I invested it into our life together..."

"It's a life we'll never have, Monsieur..." She tossed the ring to the floor in front of his feet. "True enough, I forgive you because that's what God wants me to do. You do not deserve death before God wills it so. But for the sake of justice...for Aunt Geraldine...I want you to sit in prison for as long as the law decides...I don't want your money or your words. But I never want to see your face again." She turned her tearful gaze to Erik, swallowing the nausea down. "Please...take him away..." Laying her head back on the pillow, she rolled over so her back was to the creditor. Silently, Erik moved to obey her wishes. Clutching the locket to her chest, she closed her eyes once more. _God, your daughter is lost and scared. I don't know where to turn or what to do now. Help me to learn to love with Your love, because I cannot find it in my heart on my own._ As if in response, bits of the thirteenth Psalm came to her mind.

"How long wilt thou forget me, O Lord?….How long shall I...sorrow in my heart…? But I have trusted in thy mercy...I will sing unto the Lord, because He has dealt bountifully with me."

 _Thank You, God, for this reminder. You have sent Erik into my life for a reason. You've provided for me. Protected me. Healed me. And I know the strength to face Monsieur Lauder just now could have only come from You. Continue to work in me and through me so that I may do everything You want me to do. Amen._

For the next several days, Erik refused to leave Sophia's bedside. He helped her eat and take her medicine, combed her hair and washed what he dared, and held her when she awoke in the night from her nightmares and flashbacks. When she felt up to it, he would gently place her father's Bible on her lap, listening to her as she read aloud from the Psalms and Gospels. The more she read, the more questions he asked. "Do you believe all this to be true, Sophia?" He tearfully questioned one afternoon.

"Of course….How else could I have gotten through everything I did? He sent you into my life...His words bring me comfort and hope and answers...and without His strength, I wouldn't have been able to face Monsieur Lauder, let alone forgive him..."

"I suppose..." Erik's tone was thick with uncertainty, however, and he didn't ask anything further. Closing the Bible, Sophia set it aside.

"Do you think I could try to walk today..?" She changed the subject.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it?"

"I think so...I'd like to sit by the window for a bit…" Sophia carefully sat up, and Erik helped her to her feet.

"How's your head?"

"Somewhat heavy...but the pain is gone..."

"That's good..." Erik smiled, linking arms with her as she made the few shaky steps to the window sill. He had moved the storage chest over to it, adding a cushion so that she could have a window seat. As she sat down on it now, he slid the window open, letting in a welcoming late spring breeze. The birds had returned, and Sophia smiled as she heard their familiar song. "I...suppose you won't need me to sing to you now..." Erik pulled the chair over.

"Oh, I don't know...Perhaps I will, just in case there's a storm and I'll need to close the window..." Sophia smiled more, and her friend chuckled.

"Of course, you won't need to wake up at such an early hour anymore..."

"I...I won't?" Sophia turned her face away from the window.

"No...it's been decided that you will no longer be scrubbing floors or any other cleaning chores..."

"W—what are you saying? H—have I been let go?" Tears spilled down her cheeks as panic set in, and his eyes widened, pulling her close.

"I did not mean to alarm you, Sophia..! No, you've not been let go. Instead, you'll be taking a new position..."

"But, Erik, I don't know how to do anything else!"

"On the contrary, Sophia...you read and write very well...and Paulette tells me you've learned from her rather quickly..."

"I suppose..." Sophia was still very doubtful, and Erik moved his fingers through her hair.

"Then it's settled. You'll be teaching the younger chorus girls and ballerinas how to read and write in the morning. In the afternoon, you'll help Paulette and train to be her replacement should that need arise. Your evenings will be completely free." Sophia pulled away from him then, studying his face.

"R—really?"

"Of course! That is, if you want to..."

"Erik, I...I'd love to!" She grinned, hugging him again. "I never even considered the possibility of teaching!"

"Well, none of the girls ever thought reading and writing would be a possibility for them. But I talked with Madame Giry, and she pointed out how lethargic the girls seem to be in the mornings anyway. They can spare the time and energy."

"When do I start?" Sophia grinned, the eagerness shining in her eyes.

"September. That will give you ample time to fully heal and prepare your lessons. Summer is the busiest time for performing operas, and so the girls will be fully devoted to that. If you truly feel up to it, you may help Paulette every once in a while, but you're not to push yourself too hard too soon."

"Don't worry….I've learned that lesson..." Sophia assured him.


	5. Somebody's Work of Art

Sophia's new-found excitement towards the future helped to motivate her continued recovery. With each passing day, she walked a little further, holding onto Erik a little less. When he finally talked her into resting, she would pore over her father's Bible, writing stacks upon stacks of lesson plans on the paper Erik brought her. More books and supplies would be provided by Erik, either from his personal collection or from sending Madame Giry on shopping trips. Sophia of course would accompany her when she was well enough.

In the meantime, one of the smaller private practice rooms near the chapel was turned into the classroom. Desks, chairs, and shelves were built by the set designers in their spare time, and a large slate board and good amount of chalk were purchased by the managers themselves. After Erik refused Sophia's suggestion that he teach art to interested pupils, she instead persuaded him to provide framed pieces of his art to line the walls. When she finally set foot inside the classroom once it was complete, she spent several minutes sitting behind her desk, taking it all in. _I'm a teacher…_ The phrase still didn't sound like the truth. _Oh, God, help me...give me the wisdom and patience to do Your Will here…_

And then, the night before Sophia was to start her new career, her nerves sparked yet another nightmare. Her waking screams brought Erik albeit crashing through the wardrobe, gently taking her hand. "Sophia, it's alright...I'm here..." Trembling, she buried her head in his shoulder, letting reality sink in.

"Oh, Erik, it was awful...H—he was back...I...in the classroom...He waited until I was alone...W—why would he...why did he plan all this when I was still so young? Why would he want to….W—why me?" A ribbon of tears shone on her face in the moonlight as she searched his eyes for answers.

"You said yourself, Sophia. He's a sick man. Anything he felt for you was not the love defined in your father's Bible. He was greedy for money and flesh, and he was willing to sacrifice your happiness and damage your reputation….to the point of possibly impregnating you...just so he could have what he wanted..."

"I...I understand that, Erik...I just….I've seen the way some of the stagehands and delivery men look at me...and although their looks aren't as...discomforting...I still can't figure out..." Sophia rubbed her forehead, and Erik caressed her face.

"You really have no idea, do you?" He searched her eyes.

"W—what do you mean…?"

"Wait here..." He disappeared into the wardrobe for what seemed like a good half hour. When he returned, he was lugging a mirror in his arms.

"E—Erik, what…?" Sophia blinked, watching him set it up upon the dresser before lighting the lantern beside it.

"Come here..." he gently motioned, and she obeyed. Standing beside her, he watched her face in the reflection. "You really have no idea just how beautiful you are..."

"Beautiful..? M—me..? Surely I..I'm plain, Erik…! I don't...I don't paint my face and I'm certainly not very tall or slender...not like the dancers or even the opera goers..."

"Oh, Sophia...if only…." He stopped himself, hesitating for the longest time as if a war was taking place inside him that very moment. Finally, he reached up to his mask, gingerly lifting it from his face. "Y—you're beautiful to _me_ , Sophia..." Tears rolled down his face then as he closed his eyes, seemingly bracing himself for a scream...heartbreak...rejection… Slowly, Sophia reached up, tracing the bumps and scars that ran down the right side of his face, from his ear to his nose, up to underneath his hair, which she now felt to be a wig.

"How did it happen…?" At her question, he scoffed bitterly.

"That...God of yours...Who says He loves...H—He did this to me the day I was born! He gave me the face of a monster! Caused my own mother to cover it...sell me to the gypsies...I've been cursed, don't you see? Cursed!" It was the loudest she'd ever heard him, but she didn't even flinch in shock. Instead, she gently brushed at his tears before pulling him close.  
"For thou hast possessed my reins: thou hast covered me in my mother's womb.

 **I** will praise thee; for I am fearfully and wonderfully made: marvelous are thy works; and that my soul knoweth right well.My substance was not hid from thee, when I was made in secret, and curiously wrought in the lowest parts of the earth.Thine eyes did see my substance, yet being unperfect; and in thy book all my members were written, which in continuance were fashioned, when as yet there was none of them.How precious also are thy thoughts unto me, O God! how great is the sum of them!If I should count them, they are more in number than the sand: when I awake, I am still with thee." Se smiled a bit up at him. "Remember when I read that part of the hundredth and thirty-ninth Psalm? Erik, He means this about everyone...you, me, the dancers and opera goers...the only curse you have is the one every human being has...imperfection. He made each one of us unique...how dull would life be if we were nothing more than puppets on a string, each one an exact copy of the other…? We have our blessings and certainly our hardships, but it's because of those hardships that we recognize our need for Him. If every day was sunny and we never saw rain, the earth would die of thirst.

"It's like those roses you give me...most would say that it's the colorful petals that make them pretty. A few would say it's the buds or the leaves. But maybe one or two would say it's the thorns...how they curve just so, and how a drop of rain will linger on the very tip just long enough...But Erik, I say it's the whole flower...each part together. To be sure, the petals attract, but those are the first to fade, shrivel up, and die. A rose might hate how the thorns keep most away, but that is what protects them. If a rose had no thorns, it would be vulnerable to anything. But with them, they are protected, so that when the right person comes along who will see past the thorns and care for it properly...cherish it…"

"Love it..?" Erik's voice was just above a whisper, his eyes filling with the faintest of hope. A silence fell between them then as they realized the truth of their shared emotions.

"I...y—yes...perhaps...b—but, Erik, my point is...you're somebody's work of art...but not just anybody's...you're _God's_ work of art. That makes you so much more precious than words can say..."

"Sophia...don't ever doubt yourself...You will make an excellent teacher..." A small smile spread across Erik's face then, breaking through the tension. "But tell me something...Why do you not believe that about yourself? Why don't you think yourself to be beautiful?"

"I...suppose I never thought of it before...if I did, Aunt Geraldine was quick to point out the vanity of such matters...besides, I was always too busy to fuss with the way I look..." Taking a moment to process everything she was saying, he reached into his pocket.

"I was planning on sneaking this onto your desk to find in the morning...but perhaps now is more suitable a time..." He placed in her hand her mother's locket.

"Erik, you fixed it!" Sophia grinned.

"Open it...Look inside it...Then look once more at the mirror..." As she did as she was told, realization flooded her face.

"O—oh my goodness...I—I look just like her when she was my age…!" Tears filled her eyes once more, and Erik gently fastened the locket around her neck.

"And was she not beautiful?"

"O—of course…!"

"Then it would not be vanity for you to look in that mirror and admire that which your mother has given you...and to remember her each time you see yourself."

"Oh, Erik...I...I couldn't possibly thank you enough…!" She threw her arms around him, letting the remainder of her tears run their course. Slowly, Erik pulled away as soon as she had calmed down.

"You should get some rest...Tomorrow is a big day..."

"Right...of course..." She smiled, climbing into bed as he put out the light.

"Sweetest of dreams, Sophia..."

"You as well, Erik..." As exhausted as she was, she waited until she heard the back of the wardrobe slide closed before settling in for the rest of the night.

 _What on earth just happened? That feeling I had...she felt it too, I could see it! But what can it be? More than the warmth and compassion we've always shown each other...could it be…? No...I cannot dare to even hope...No one has ever seen my face and loved me…! Even if that were possible...She does not know what I've done...she does not know what I'm capable of...She almost saw, but then she stopped me...surely if she were to find out, she'd hate or even fear me! I don't know what to do from here….I could leave...perhaps she'll forget about me...Ah! I could never forget about her….but if I'm to stay….Oh, someone, tell me what to do!_

The following evening, Sophia sat upon the storage chest, sliding the window open. Another autumn was arriving. Another good bye to her feathered friends and their offspring. Another sunset bringing in the cooler air. She needed the freshness though. She had hoped to spend this time reflecting on her first day teaching, but the daylight hours had passed in such a blur. All she could think about was the night before and how vulnerable and childlike Erik had been. Her heart ached at the memory of his tears... _How can a mother treat her child so?_ She remembered the love of her own mother, and she silently wished that Erik could have met her and felt her kindness. _It's up to me now…_ she realized.

And then it dawned on her that she hadn't felt him near all day; in recent months, she had felt his eyes watching over her almost constantly. To be sure, he would have kept his distance while she worked. Perhaps now he was giving her some breathing room. Sighing as she watched the first star appear, she slid the window closed. "Good night, Erik..." She called softly. Her response was complete silence, however, and as she drifted off to sleep, the words he usually sang to her echoed through her mind.

Two months passed without a word from Erik. At first, Sophia thought that she had done or said something wrong; perhaps her speech that night at the mirror had cased her to seem like she was coming on too strongly, and she had scared him away. Thankfully, her two jobs kept her mind busy enough, but it was in those long, lonesome evenings that the doubts returned. Now that the birds were gone and the air was colder, she no longer sat by the window. Instead, she would climb into bed early, praying that in doing so, she would still awaken at a suitable hour. "I'm sorry, Erik..." She would whisper before drifting off to sleep. "Please be my friend again..."

On one particular morning, she picked up on a few words the girls were whispering to each other as they entered the classroom. Meg Giry was at the center of the conversation. "No...my mother would have told me...She usually does..."

"Perhaps he's gone away...maybe his time of haunting the opera house has come to an end..." Alyce offered.

"Does it work like that?" Clair raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what else could explain it? No pranks, no gifts...even the manager said the salary money's still in the same place he left it..." Alyce argued.

"Alright, girls, settle down..." Sophia kept her voice calm and authoritative, but on the inside, her mind seemed to explode with questions. Somehow, she stayed on track through the lessons, but as she dismissed the girls for the day, she called Meg over.

"Is something wrong, Mademoiselle Sophia?"

"Well, no...that is...this isn't about your classwork." Sophia assured her with a smile. Glancing around to make sure they were alone, she sat down at her desk. "How much do you know about….him..?" At her question, Meg knowingly grinned.

"Enough...When I was really little, the older girls tried scaring me with their stories, so Mama took me aside and told me that he was a friend...that she helps him...and that he lives across the underground lake in the deepest cellars. And I know he's been a help to you, Mademoiselle Sophia..."

"Yes..." Sophia fought against the pang of sadness that crept up then. "Now...what's this about an underground lake…?"

"You mean...you don't know..?" Meg blinked in amazement. When Sophia shook her head, the twelve -year-old told her how she had found his passageways years ago, and how she'd arrived at the lake just as he was coming around the corner in his boat. "He was surprised I hadn't fallen into his traps, but he wasn't angry. He just returned me to Mama with a warning to be careful. I haven't been back since...but I remember the way..."

"I...would hate to intrude...If he has traps along the way, surely he wants his privacy..." Sophia nodded in agreement, but remained deep in thought. "Suppose...suppose he's hurt though..." That was all Meg needed. Grinning with mischievous excitement, she grasped her teacher's hands.

"Meet me tonight in Carlotta's dressing room...I'll take you there myself…!" Before Sophia could remind her to keep this a secret, the dancer was gone. Nervously, Sophia gathered up her things before heading to the kitchen. _Oh, I hope I'm doing the right thing…!_


	6. Somebody to Care For

"He—eeeeelp!" Sophia lost her balance, falling onto the platform that was now rising up beneath her out of the water. A dome of bars like a bird cage was descending at the same time, trapping her inside. Shakily clinging to one of the bars, she looked around. Meg had gone back upstairs as soon as they'd reached the lake, apologizing that she could be of no further help as this was as far as she had gotten before. The boat she had spoken of was nowhere in sight, but the water had looked shallow enough. About ten steps in, she must have triggered something by stepping on the platform itself. Now, she squeezed out of her soaked shoes and stockings, wringing out the skirt of her dress. _Oh, Sophia, you stupid, foolish girl! Couldn't leave well enough alone...couldn't give him his space...Now what are you going to do? For all you know, he could have left completely or injured himself, and now what good are you going to do for him?_ Sniffling and shivering, she pulled her knees up to her chest, remembering the incident with Carlotta. "Clumsy little toad..." She muttered.

"I beg your pardon?" Erik's casual voice below her caused her to jump, and she peered through the bars to see him in his boat, looking up at her. "Hello, Sophia..." in the faint light provided by torches lining the cavern walls, she could barely make out the expression on his face. He'd been crying, surely, and although he didn't seem angry, he looked as though he wished she hadn't come.

"O—oh, Erik, I'm sorry...Please, let me out of this and I'll go right upstairs..."

"Why did you come here?" Erik found the lever, but kept his hand still.

"I..I was worried about you...others are as well...I just...I wanted to make sure you were alright..."

"As you can see, I am..." Erik's expression did not change, and she teared up all the more.

"W—why are you acting like this? If I've done something wrong...please tell me...I—I'd never want to hurt you, Erik..!" She could barely get the words out past the lump in her throat. Seeming to finally notice her misery, Erik slowly lowered the cage, helping her into the boat.

"It's nothing you've done, Sophia...I apologize for making you think such a thing. I just felt the need to keep my distance for a while..."

"Erik, it's been two months..! I—I've missed you terribly…." Sophia wiped at her tears, but more came to replace them.

"I've...missed you too, Sophia..." Erik gently placed a handkerchief in her hand.

"Then...why the distance..? Why the silence?"

"For your protection, Sophia! Look, I can't explain it because I don't fully understand it myself...You're just going to have to trust me on this!" By now, Sophia was practically paralyzed with emotions, the cold, and exhaustion. Erik sighed, taking the handkerchief back and wiping at her tears himself.

"E—Erik...you're one of my only friends...certainly my closest...I don't...I don't know what I'll do without you..." Sophia whimpered, and he hesitantly pulled her close.

"That's the thing, Sophia...perhaps you should take this time to learn that you mustn't allow your happiness to depend on other people. Besides...you've survived this long...Surely, in time, you'll forget about me..."

"I—I don't want to forget you..! I could never!"

"I'll return you to your room. You have a class to teach in the morning." Erik pulled back, rowing the boat towards the staircase. Silently, they made their way to the top of the opera house, Erik eventually having to carry the sleeping woman. As he tucked her in, she subconsciously clung to his arm all the tighter, tears still streaming down her face. Gently freeing himself, he knelt down, stroking her hair. "Oh, Sophia...don't you understand? If this is truly love that we share, I want to do things right...proper...you deserve nothing short of that...You don't know what I'm capable of...I don't trust myself….You're too precious….Please...give me time to learn what to do next and how to do it...If you can't wait for me, I'll understand...I just want you to be happy..." With one last caress to her face, Erik returned to the passageway behind the wardrobe. He did not make it to the first step, however, before he collapsed in a fit of sobs. _I don't want to forget you either..!_

Despite Erik's efforts to give Sophia plenteous rest for teaching the next morning, class was still canceled. In fact, Paulette could not rouse her for the remainder of the day, nor the day after that. Finally, at the end of the week, Madame Giry invited her to have tea with herself and Meg, "and if you don't feel up to leaving your room, we'll bring it to you." This was relayed by Paulette with a soft smile on her face, daring Sophia to turn away such kindness. "Those were her precise words, dear..."

"Very well..." Sophia agreed with a sniffle.

The next afternoon, both Girys arrived with a tea tray loaded with pastries. Sophia gasped when she saw it, hurrying to their aid before setting it down on the dresser. "Goodness, didn't Paulette realize it would just be us three?" She and Meg busied themselves with arranging the seating.

"Four of us." A familiar voice sounded from behind her before Erik plopped himself down on the window seat. He didn't look at Sophia; instead he threw a glance at Madame Giry that reminded them all of a scolded puppy. Antoinette, in turn, focused on pouring the tea and passing around the pastries.

"Now, Erik, I have my reasons." She pressed a plate into his hand.

"Well I wish you'd get on with it..." The masked man grumbled, clumsily balancing the plate on his knee while slurping on the tea.

"Erik, for goodness sake! Can't you see how much pain this girl is in?" Sophia responded to the sudden attention by glancing down at the floor, her face reddening. As true as Madame Giry's words were, it was obvious that Erik resented the interference.

"I—I'm fine, Madame Giry, really..." She attempted. "It's simply a case of...winter melancholy is all..."

"Nonsense. Now, Erik, I don't know what happened between the two of you, but it's affecting the education of my girls. That makes it my concern, and no one's leaving until something is done about it." Sophia started at the sharpness in the ballet mistress's voice. She hadn't heard such a tone since Aunt Geraldine, but there was such warmth behind it coming from Madame Giry. But for her to speak to Erik like that... _What sort of past have these two shared?_

"I cannot explain that which I do not understand myself!" Erik matched her stubbornness.

"And so you punish her for that? Erik, honestly! You of all people should know what it's like to be lonely!" Sophia glanced over at poor Meg then; the young ballerina was albeit curled up in the back corner of the room. Their eyes met, and Sophia subtly nodded in understanding, a small smile telling her that she wished she could join her.

"Of course I know it! But I've adapted!"

"Is that what you truly want for her, Erik? To learn to be lonely when a perfectly suitable friend exists under the very same roof?"

"I cannot give her the happiness she deserves, Antoinette!" Erik slammed his tea cup onto the window sill, spilling a few drops but surprisingly leaving the dish intact. Rising to his feet, he began pacing the floor. They could see that he wanted to escape, but Meg was seated in front of the wardrobe.

"Erik...please..." Sophia's soft voice caused them all to face her; Erik and Madame Giry looked as though they'd forgotten she was still there. "Please, don't argue...You shouldn't have to feel pressured to be my friend...I—I'll return to teaching in the morning, just...please...no more fighting..." Lowering her gaze to hide her tears, she went over to Meg and gave her a comforting embrace. Erik sighed then, lowering his voice.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to be your friend, Sophia...I've enjoyed every minute we've spent together...But I feel like I must protect you...There's something you don't know about me...my past...I..I don't trust myself..."

"What is it? Erik, you've proven that you'd never hurt me...If I didn't trust you, I'd have locked the wardrobe long ago...You've done nothing but take care of me and make me feel welcome here...Y—you saved my life..." As the flood of tears ran down her face once more, Erik grasped the knob on her headboard, as if fighting back the urge to gather her into his arms.

"If you really trust me, Sophia...you'll...give me the time and the space I need...I neither want to scare you with the story of my past, nor do I wish to harm you...please, you must understand..." He finally met her gaze then, his tone guarded, his own eyes filling with tears. The room was silent as their emotions ran their course. Finally, Madame Giry stood.

"Christmas will soon be upon us...I suppose classes can be held off until after the New Year. Until then, Sophia, I would like you to be a companion or sorts for Meg, as most of the other girls will be going home to their families. Erik, I hope you take this time to sort things out for yourself. Just remember, you don't have to be lonely either...If you have any questions, you know where to find me..." Helping Meg to her feet, Madame Giry gathered up the dishes and the tray. Pausing by Sophia, she smiled. "See you in the morning, then?"

"Y—yes..of course..." Sophia nodded, drying her tears. Once the Giry's had left, she turned to apologize to Erik. Instead, she heard the back of the wardrobe sliding shut. Sighing, she dabbed up the drops of tea with her washing towel. _This is going to be a long winter..._

Christmas came and went, and before Sophia knew it, Meg had persuaded her to attend the New Years' ball with her and her mother. "Please? I need someone to talk to..!" She'd finally pouted, looking up at her teacher with her big brown eyes.

"Oh, very well…!" Sophia had rolled her eyes, smiling.

The evening of, however, she began having second thoughts. Unlike last year, she would be out in the thick of the party instead of in the darkened corridor. And while Meg had been an absolute joy to be a companion for, all Sophia could think about was the fact that Erik wouldn't be there to hold her in his arms, easing her anxieties. Besides the Girys, she knew no one else they would be mingling with. _How will I be introduced? Former cleaning woman? Paulette's assistant? Meg's teacher and companion? A poor orphan lost in the shuffle of time and society?_ She sniffled, clutching her mother's locket as she sat down upon the window seat, smoothing out the dark green gown Meg had helped pick out for her at their most recent shopping excursion. _I know I'm Your child, Lord, and I'm never lost from You...Why can't I just be happy with that? Perhaps Erik's right...Perhaps I do let my happiness depend on people. But...is it so wrong to want a friend?_

A fluttering movement in the corner of her eye drew her attention back to the view in front of her, and she looked just in time to see a young jay land on the roof below with a soft thud. It flopped around, squawking and screeching. Sophia quickly climbed out the window, dropping the short distance, and carefully approaching. At first, the small bird tried to get away, but its energy was soon spent. As she gently picked it up, she suddenly felt Erik appear beside her, kneeling down. Carefully taking it in his hands, he silently studied it.

"Broken wing….I can mend it, but it will take a long time to heal..." he finally sighed.

"If...I could get a cage...and some seed…." Sophia thought aloud.

"I have just the thing..." Erik ever so carefully placed the bird into his cape pocket before helping Sophia back through the window. "Paulette should still be in the kitchen. Ask her for bread crumbs for now...I shall return with the cage..." Not waiting for her to respond, he disappeared into the wardrobe.

An hour later, the two friends sat next to the cage, watching the bandaged bird peck at the crumbs. "How did you learn how to do all this?" Sophia looked at him.

"It's just something that happens every now and then...I could not bear to see any creature suffer, and so I learned as I went along….studied it in my books..."

"How….how long have you lived here?" He didn't respond right away and Sophia inwardly scolded herself for being so nosy. After all, he'd all but locked the door on the matter of his past that one afternoon at tea. A month had barely passed since then...Surely he wasn't any closer to changing his mind. Just when she was about to open her mouth in apology, he spoke.

"I was ten...Madame Giry brought me here when she was studying to be a ballerina. I...needed a place to hide from the...from the police...the gypsies...I..I did something, Sophia...something unforgivable in your eyes and in the eyes of God..."

"Erik, whatever it is...I'm sure it's not as bad as you think..." She touched his hand, but he pulled away, standing up.

"But it is, Sophia! Even you didn't want me to….I...I killed someone! I killed him in the same way that I was going to kill Monsieur Lauder! You stopped me then, you would have stopped me before..! Do you see now? Don't you understand that it's not just my face that makes me a monster...It's in my soul as well...my past actions are where the true distortion lies! I..I don't deserve someone as...innocent as yourself as a friend or...or anything! You won't find happiness with me! You'll never be able to look at me without being reminded of the murderer I am! I—I deserve the darkness and the torture of the dungeon I've made my home! You must understand that I don't deserve Heaven, and so you would never see it if you remain in my presence!" He was shaking now, gripping the bed post once again as he shed the tears of rage and pain he'd been obviously holding back. Once again, she gently touched his hand, now white from how tightly he held the bed. This time, he did not brush her away. This time, he was just as paralyzed as she had been all those months ago.

"Oh, Erik...N—no one _deserves_ Heaven...That's just it..! The Bible says that _all_ have sinned and fallen short of God's glory...and no one is righteous, not even one…!"

"Then...how can you possibly have the hope that you do?" His voice was a hoarse whisper as he finally looked at her once more.

"Do you remember in Luke's Gospel..? When Jesus was dying on the cross...He had two others beside him...One of them mocked Him with the rest of the crowd...And the other-"

"The...other rebuked him...a—and...asked Jesus to...remember him...when He entered Heaven..."

"And do you remember what Jesus said then?" Sophia let a small smile appear on her face, and Erik sniffled.

"'V—verily I say unto thee...Today shalt thou be with Me in Paradise...'"

"Erik...that promise is the very same one that God extends to all of us...No matter who we are, no matter what we've done or said or thought...That thief on the cross was going to die….He didn't have time to change his life around...All he did is all God ever asks of us...He simply believed..."

"I—I don't know if I can, Sophia...It...it just seems too good to be true..."

"I know it does...but the more I read in that Book, the more at peace I feel in my heart and in my mind...and in my soul..."

"W—will...will you help me…?" Erik's tears were flowing once more, making his voice albeit useless. Quickly handing him one of her own handkerchiefs, she knelt down beside him.

"Just repeat this prayer in your heart, in your own words...He's listening, and He knows..." She wrapped her fingers around his trembling hand. "Dear Jesus, I know I'm not perfect...I know I don't deserve anything but wrath and judgment from You...But I know now that You paid that price for me so long ago...And now I want to thank You by placing my trust in Your hands. Be my Savior, my Comfort, my Lord. Help me to rely on You for everything I need and desire. Guard my heart and guide my tongue and my thoughts. Help me to live each day for Your glory, so that one day, I may spend eternity with You in Paradise. In Your most Precious Name, I pray this, Jesus. Amen."

"A—amen..." Erik gulped. Wrapping her arms around him, she let a few tears of joy escape as well. Minutes passed before either of them could regain their voice, and Erik slowly pulled back, as if noticing her gown for the first time. "Y—you're dressed for the masquerade...You should go down. I'll...I'll watch the jay..."

"You're not going?" Sophia picked up her mask.

"No...last year's was my first and only...I don't belong..."

"Neither do I..." She mumbled.

"Meg is waiting for you..." He gently pushed her toward the door. She took a few steps, then turned.

"Erik…?"

"Yes, Sophia…?"

"I'm glad you've returned..." She smiled warmly, and he returned it before motioning toward the hallway.

"Don't be late..."

Upon Sophia's return several hours later, she found Erik fast asleep on the chair beside the birdcage. He had made a little nest for the jay to settle down in, and it looked as though their feathered patient had inspired his rest. Not wanting to disturb either one, Sophia took the extra blanket off her bed and carefully spread it out over her friend before removing her mask and shoes. Changing into her nightgown would have to be skipped, she realized with a yawn. Putting out the lantern, she quietly climbed into bed, emotionally and physically drained.

In the morning, Erik was gone. A single rose and bag of bird seed sat in the chair in his place, and her blanket was neatly folded at the foot of her bed. Smiling, she rose to her feet, thankful that today was Sunday and she wouldn't have to think about returning to the classroom. Paulette would need help for sure, after the previous night's festivities and inevitable drunkenness of most of the staff. With that in mind, she hastily fed the jay before changing into her work dress and apron. As she tied it, she studied the embroidery Erik had done around the pockets several months prior. _Roses..._ she smiled, tracing the intricate design. _Perhaps now, he'll trade the skull for a rose for his wax seals…_

As If on cue, she heard the wardrobe slide open ever so slightly. "I'm decent..." She assured him, and he responded by entering. "Good morning..." She smiled brightly.

"Morning..." His voice was still hoarse from last night's emotions, but his smile was just as warm. "I...was wondering...might I borrow your father's Bible today?"

"Of course!" She handed it over. "Our feathered guest seems to be doing well already..." She motioned to the cage.

"Yes...Jays have quite the spirit in them..." He chuckled. "Perhaps his recovery time will be shorter than we thought..."

"Do you think he'll be alright by himself for the day..?"

"I don't see why not...But if you'd prefer, I'll sit in here with him while I read..." Sophia hesitated before answering, studying the bird. She couldn't help but notice the coloring in his feathers. While most of him was a solid grayish-brown, the top edge of his wings were blue, his underside white,. Black streaks ran across his wings and tail, almost like a cape, as well as down his face. She could not help but silently compare the jay to Erik, and she prayed that he would truly reach the point of accepting himself the way God made him. _After all, it's the different patterns on this jay that make him beautiful…_ "Sophia..?" Erik returned her attention to his question.

"Perhaps, just for today...As long as you don't mind, Erik..."

"Not in the least..." Erik smiled, making himself comfortable on the window seat.


	7. Somebody to Love

As the months drew nearer to spring, the jay's wing grew stronger, and its fear faded away; within a few weeks, it had turned instead to contentment. It beat Erik's morning song by a good hour, but Sophia usually stayed in bed until Erik could have his satisfaction. And while they were both happy to see the bird's progress in healing, neither one looked forward to the day they would have to set it free.

In the meantime, Erik and Sophia grew accustomed to studying the Bible each evening. Sophia would dine with the rest of the staff before filling a plate and climbing the stairs, finding Erik already seated and thumbing through the pages until he found a passage he wanted to study. Some days, their discussion went on long into the night, until a quick glance at the sleeping jay would remind them of the time. They would then say their good night prayers together before Erik would return to his passageway.

On one evening in particular, he chose to read through the thirteenth chapter of the first book of Corinthians. As each definition of love was spoken, it grew more and more difficult for them to look each other in the eye. _Is this us….?_ Was the thought they both shared, but gave no voice to. "For now we see through a glass, darkly; but then face to face: now I know in part; but then shall I know even as also I am known.And now abideth faith, hope, charity, these three; but the greatest of these is charity." As Sophia finally read the last two verses, their eyes met. A silence fell between them as they each waited for the other to begin the discussion. _Is this us?_

As if on cue, the jay gave out a soft chirp before preening its feathers, bringing Erik and Sophia back to their surroundings. "I...I suppose, then..." Erik cleared his throat, "if...love is not self-seeking...then we should not keep our little friend here longer than it needs to be..."

"Y—you're...absolutely right…' Sophia nodded, willing her cheeks to go back to their natural color.

"I'll check the wing at the end of the week..."Erik closed up the Bible.

"That sounds good..." She nodded, still lost in her own thoughts.

"..Shall we...pray then…?" Erik suggested, and Sophia merely nodded.

 _How can this one woman's smile erase a lifetime of_ _anger...bitterness...hatred..._ _? You sent her to me, didn't You, God? To use her to touch my life...my soul….to bring me to You….to show me Your love…?_ _Oh, Heavenly Father...it's true, isn't it? I...I love her…!_

The feelings in regards to Erik remained with Sophia throughout class the next morning, and Meg Giry was quick to pick up on them. Erik had indeed sought her mother's advice a few times since the afternoon tea, but it was obvious there were some questions he was holding back from her. Neither of them were aware of Meg's presence during these meetings, of course, but the secrecy was now weighing heavily on her. Now, seeing her teacher lost to her daydreams, she knew she couldn't let the issue rest any longer without her help. As she left the classroom that morning, a plan started to form in her mind. The Opera House would be hosting a special guest over the weekend—the Swedish violinist Gustaave Daae, his soprano daughter Christine, and Christine's baritone fiancé Raoul DeChagney. Perhaps she could persuade the three of them to provide background music….Yes, it just might work, but she would need to hurry. Rushing through lunch, she excused herself to get a 'forgotten item from her dorm room'.

 _Sophia,_

 _I would very much enjoy your company in Box Five tonight, promptly at six o'clock. There is much I would like to discuss with you._

 _Your Friend,_

 _E._

 _Erik,_

 _There is something of utmost importance that I wish to talk with you about. Please meet me in Box Five tonight, around six o-clock._

 _Your friend,_

 _Sophia_

As Sophia stepped through the forbidden door, she was greeted with the sight of a candlelit dinner set up at a table for two between the two center seats of Box Five. Blushing, she felt Erik enter with a ruffle of the curtain. She turned to face him then. "Erik, what-?"

"I...was about to ask you the same thing..." Erik took in the sight. "How did you do all this?"

"I—I didn't..! Y—you mean..."

"No..." He reached into his pocket, retrieving a small piece of paper. When he showed her the contents of the page, her eyes widened.

"I...received the same thing, signed by you..."

"Well then….it appears someone here wishes for us to dine together..." Erik slowly went over, pulling out one of the chairs for her. As she sat, she felt her hands begin to shake. Sitting down across from her, Erik gently placed his hand over hers. "Don't be nervous...We're simply two friends, preventing this food from going to waste..." He offered a soft smile, and she felt herself relax. As they picked up their silverware, soft music sounded from the stage below. Bewildered, they peered over the railing to see their musical visitors.

"Perhaps...they're simply rehearsing…?" Sophia suggested.

"You could be right..." Erik responded. He did not reveal that the small family had already practiced earlier, and he now realized they'd been practicing for this moment.

"They're...very good..." Sophia took a bite of food, and whatever she believed, Erik noticed that she was relaxing with every note played and sung. It was as if they were once again watching her first opera, only this time, there was no reason for him to hide. And then, her mind drifted to the first masquerade and their dance together. Is this why the mystery matchmaker chose this location? But who else would have known of either of those nights? Madame Giry? Paulette?

"Tell me...what's on your mind…?" Erik brought her back to the present.

"Oh...everything and nothing, I suppose..." Sophia smiled a bit. "Trying to figure out who might have done this..."

"Having been the secretive writer and trickster before, I've learned that it's best to leave the mystery unsolved as long as no one is getting hurt..."

"Perhaps you're right..." She sighed a bit, smiling.

"But of course..." He chuckled, pushing his empty plate aside. As the music continued, he slowly rose to his feet, extending a hand. "Shall we…?" Sophia nodded, allowing him to help her up before leading them in a slow dance. It wasn't long before she felt herself snuggle into his arms once again, closing her eyes. _I shouldn't get used to this...It isn't proper…_ But the more she felt his heartbeat against her cheek...the more she heard the music surround her and fill her...the more at home she started to feel. _It scares me…_ Just as before, she reminded herself of her lack of experience in this area. Unlike with Monsieur Lauder, however, she could not picture her future without Erik being a part of it. And that scared her even more; she remembered he wanted her to not allow her happiness to depend on him. Just as she was about to pull back, however, he seemed to gently hold her closer. "You...you feel it too, don't you…?"

"I—I think so..." She slowly looked up at him, seeing tears in his eyes that matched her own.

"I'm...I'm not sure how to proceed from here, I'm afraid..." Erik admitted.

"N—neither do I..." The nervousness was returning, and Erik seemed to sense it.

"Fresh air, perhaps..?"

"Yes...that sounds perfect..." Sophia smiled, and she started to stack their dishes. Erik placed his hand on hers once more, stopping her.

"Whoever arranged this will surely take care of those themself. This is not your shift to be working..." He gently reminded her.

"If you insist..." Sophia giggled. With a quick wave to the musicians, they made their way to the main rooftop; neither one wanted to take the chance of passing through her bedroom with their feelings the way they were. The first handful of stars greeted them as another heavy silence fell between them. Erik removed his cape, wrapping it around her shoulders; though spring would soon be upon them, the chill of winter still lingered in the air. Sophia let out a final shiver before leaning into his open arms. He hummed a soothing tune, filling the void as they gathered their thoughts. The novels Sophia had read made the next steps sound so easy. None of those female characters, however, had never had to deal with a Monsieur Lauder.

"Sophia...I...I hope you know that I would never do anything that would cause you pain or fear..." Erik finally spoke, seeming to read her mind.

"I—I know..." She smiled reassuringly up at him. He returned it with a frustrated sigh.

"You place so much trust in me...I just hope that your trust is not misplaced or misguided...I want you to be happy, Sophia...I don't know if I can give you the life you've dreamed of living..."

"Erik, just being here and knowing you...it's more than I could have even thought about dreaming...!" She took his gloved hands in hers. "Outside of this...I don't know what I picture for myself...I have a roof over my head...good friends that love me...purpose in life...a God above Who provides for my every want and need...You put so much pressure on yourself...If I've added to it, I apologize...I just want you to know that I can't picture a happiness greater than this...right now, what I'm feeling..."

"But could you possibly be happy living in my caverns, Sophia?" Erik blurted out. "If...if we were to spend life together, your attic room is not large enough to allow for the children you'll eventually want...neither are the cellars safe enough..."

"Oh, Erik...Erik, I'm not worried about that..! Let's not rush things...let's take them one day at a time and see where God leads us...Perhaps, one day, if we are meant to be...He'll provide the right home at the right time..." She snuggled against him once more, reminding him of a handful of verses that talked about trusting in God and not worrying about the future.

"Y—you're right..." He finally nodded.

"Of course I am..!" She smirked, echoing his words from earlier. At that, he let out a relaxed chuckle.

"You...really are quite special, Sophia...I don't know what I would have done if you had never come here..."

"I feel the same way...I'm truly thankful that God brought us into each others' lives..."

"So...if we're to take baby steps from here...what would the next one be?" Erik gently tightened the cape around her shoulders.

"Perhaps that step has already been taken..." Sophia smiled up at him. "Realizing our feelings and...talking about them...?"

"Yes...that sounds about right..." Erik returned the smile. "That being the case, shall I escort you to your room?"

"You shall..." She linked arms with him, and they went back inside.

 _I talked with Raoul today_ _Much of what he suggested made sense._ _And for him to mention that plot of land in the countryside should I ever want it...Oh, sweet Sophia, we're almost there! God, You've provided for us this far...if it is Your will, help us to get the rest of the way!_

The opportunity presented itself with the first warmth of spring. Their feathered patient had healed completely, and it was time to let him fly free. At the same time, a picnic was conveniently planned for the girls to get a change of scenery before the busy season began, and so it was arranged for Madame Giry, Sophia, and Paulette to take them to the plot of land Raoul had set aside. Erik would serve as one of the carriage drivers, remaining hidden while still included enough to see the land for himself. He had not told Sophia of his talk with the young vicomte for fear of getting her hopes up too quickly. Instead, he simply described the land as being donated for the Opera House's use. There was truth in this statement, for Erik had sold a number of songs, operas, and art pieces through Madame Giry in order to pay for it. Until he could find some way of building a future for himself and Sophia, he would gladly allow them to use it whenever the occasion presented itself.

Upon arrival, Sophia glanced through the bars of the bird cage, a lump forming in her throat. She had grown used to the various squawks and chirps the jay emitted, to the point of finding it comforting. But now, it was time to say good bye. She knew, of course, that the countryside would be better for the bird, and much safer. Even now, as she breathed in the fresh air, her spirits lifted. _Has it really been almost two whole years?_ How she longed to jump out right then and there, dancing in the warmth and freedom, not caring who was watching. _This is home..._ " _Your_ home, little one..." She whispered to her feathered companion. Accepting Erik's hand, she stepped out of the carriage, thankful that the other two women were keeping the girls busy with setting everything up. Together, Erik and Sophia made their way over to a small patch of woods. Together, they took hold of the cage door. Together, they laughed as the jay stepped out onto Sophia's hand, taking in its new surroundings. Together, they watched it take wing, disappearing above the tree tops. Together, they heard a final squawk and chirp, as if to say 'thank you.' "Will you be alright?" Erik placed a handkerchief in her hand, and she dabbed at her tears.

"Yes...I..I think so..." She choked, forcing a brave smile. He rested his hand upon her shoulder then, giving it a gentle squeeze. He could not take her in his arms like he wanted to; her pupils were too nearby. Instead, he locked his eyes on hers, silently promising that he would properly comfort her later on. Slowly, he took the birdcage from her hand.

"You should go join them..." He motioned toward the blankets. Drying her tears, she simply nodded and went over to them. When she looked back, he was already back in the carriage, in hiding once again.

As they were leaving the picnic, most of the younger girls fell asleep in their carriage seats, exhausted from the day's activities. Sophia checked to make sure the little ones in Erik's carriage were comfortable before climbing up next to him. He guided the horses to follow behind the rest before gently wrapping his arm around her. "Are you tired as well?"

"A little...It was such a beautiful day, though...and a beautiful place...The Vicomte is very generous."

"Yes..." Erik replied. He was about to reveal the whole truth when Sophia suddenly grasped his arm.

"Stop the carriage..!" Doing as he was told, he watched her jump down and run over to the bushes beside the road. Looking carefully, he saw what had caught her eye; a small boy dressed in rags was sitting there, hugging his knee. Erik climbed down and slowly approached them, careful not to frighten the child any further. "It's alright...we won't hurt you..." Sophia was saying. "Just tell me what happened..." The boy sniffled, brushing a dirt-covered hand across his face before finding his voice.

"M—my parents...th—they're sick an' w—won't wake up...I...I tried to find help...an' I got lost..." The boy was sobbing now, and Erik wrapped his cape around him. "I-it was three nights ago...a—and I saw your carriages...t—tried to catch them...an'...and I tripped an' hurt my knee..."

"Where do you live? Can you describe it?" Sophia gently wiped at his tears.

"I—I don't know..." The child choked out. "I—I just wanna g—go home..." By now, the other carriages had stopped, and Paulette came over.

"Have you had anything to eat today?" Erik spoke up. When the boy shook his head, he motioned for Paulette to fetch some leftovers. Once the boy got some fruit into his stomach, Sophia looked at Erik.

"If we move these girls into other carriages, we could take the boy and try to find his house..."

"I was thinking the same thing." Erik nodded. The arrangements were made, and, once Sophia was seated, Erik handed the boy up to her before turning back toward the picnic grounds. Between sniffles, the boy revealed that his name was Claude, and he was but five years old. _The same age that I was..._ Sophia inwardly noted. While Erik and Claude sorted out directions and landmarks, Sophia tried to figure out how to help the boy cope with the inevitable loss he would face once they got there. Did he have family? _Not nearby at least, for he surely would have gone there first..._ And even if he did, would they treat him the same way she was treated? _An orphanage then..._ But most of the ones she knew of were in the poorest parts of the cities, where the children were forced to do nothing but wait to be chosen only to be disappointed day after day. It was nothing like the open countryside Claude was used to. _If only..._

"There!" Claude pointed excitedly, despite his weakness. Erik pulled up in front of the tiny, run-down cottage, and Sophia's heart sank.

"Why don't you stay here with me while Erik goes in to check?"

"Okay..." Claude settled back in her arms. She watched Erik climb down and knock on the door before slowly entering. Minutes later, he returned to the doorway, shaking his head sadly. Tearing up and taking a deep breath, she gently pulled Claude a little bit closer.

"I'm so sorry, little one, but it appears your parents have...gone away...to be with the angels..."

"W—without me...?" Claude looked up at her with big, brown eyes.

"Y—yes...They...they wanted to make sure that your bed in the clouds is all nice and comfortable for you...But they aren't very far away...they're right here with you...and in your memories..." Sophia gently placed her hand on his heart.

"I...I miss them..." The little boy gulped. That was all it took for Sophia to pull him all the closer, sharing in his sadness. She only vaguely noticed Erik silently join them, being the strength that they needed.

Finally, the boy's tears brought him to sleep, and Sophia gently laid him down inside the carriage, still wrapped in Erik's cape, before climbing back out to join Erik. "We should bury them..." He observed. "Should Claude be present for it..?"

"Only after they're covered..." Sophia replied, tears still drying on her cheeks. Erik pulled her close, running his fingers through her hair.

"It's been a long day, and it's getting late. You should get some rest...I'll take care of the preparations..."

"Don't stay up too late, Erik...You need sleep as well..."

"You worry too much..." He offered a small smile, tracing her jawline with his hand. Returning the smile, she gave him a hug before climbing back into the carriage and taking the other seat for a bed.

 _I studied them to ensure our safety in being near them. I would hate for Sophia or little Claude to meet the same fate. It appears a rusty nail is to blame, paired with an open cut as she tried to nurse him back to health. They went together, in each others arms. They went together, in love...Will that be us someday? I must keep working. The temptation to let my mind wander is far too great._

In the morning, Sophia awoke to find Claude already up and gone. At the sound of distant voices, she glanced out the window. Erik was walking back toward the house from the side yard, talking with Claude and carrying two makeshift crosses. Claude was clutching a handful of flowers, and from the sound of things, Erik had hinted at Sophia helping him make them into a wreath to drape over and connect both grave markers. At that, she climbed out of the carriage, stretching as they closed the distance. "Morning..." She greeted them with a smile.

"Did we wake you?" Erik looked at her with eyes full of concern. Smiling more, she shook her head.

"I got plenty of sleep, thank you..." She knelt down in front of Claude. "What do you have there?"

"A wreath for Mama and Papa!" The boy grinned excitedly, placing the flowers in her hands. "Except...it's not made yet..." He frowned.

"Well, we'll take care of that after breakfast..." She took his hand, leading the way into the cottage. By now, the bodies were in coffins Erik had put together overnight, using wood and nails from the stairs leading to the loft. Claude's things had been brought down and placed by the door, and the windows were open to air out the small house from the dust and sickness. Everything for breakfast was easy to find, and within minutes they were seated around the table. As Claude ate, he looked between Erik and Sophia.

"Are you gonna be my family now?" At that, the two adults looked at each other, wide-eyed.

"We could never replace your parents, little one...but...would you like us to take care of you?" Sophia finally answered.

"Would you?" There were those big, brown eyes again, and Sophia giggled.

"Then it's settled!" She grinned. "We'll return to Paris tomorrow!"

As they went about the day, Sophia noticed Erik had grown quiet and distant. He stood by, shovel in hand and emotionless as Claude said his good byes. Once the last of the dirt had been packed down and the crosses and wreath had been placed and marked, he went off by himself, mumbling something about readying the house for abandonment. Making a mental note to pull him aside later on, she took Claude down to the creek for a bit of fishing. By noon, they had caught two fish each; paired with the remainder of food from the garden and root cellar, they would have plenty for the next few meals. "Shall we go see if Erik is hungry?" Sophia dropped the last of the fish into the basket.

"I know I am!" Claude jumped up, and they made their way back toward the house. They found Erik chopping logs into planks to seal up the doors and windows, sweat pouring down his face and shirt.

"Lunch will be ready shortly, Erik...come take a break..." Sophia called to him.

"Just a few more...I must get this done if we're to leave tomorrow..." He stubbornly brought the ax down again, seemingly harder this time.

"Very well..." She fought back her confused emotions and brought Claude inside.


	8. Somebody to Cherish

"We need to talk..." Sophia placed her hand over Erik's, stopping the motion of his hammering. They would be leaving first thing in the morning, and Claude was asleep in the carriage amongst a few small trunks of belongings. The sun had set just a few minutes before, and Sophia could tell that Erik wasn't about to get as much sleep as she would have liked. "This is the only alone time we have for the time being..." A heavy sigh escaped Erik's lips then, and he tossed the hammer aside, sitting down on a kitchen chair. Sophia pulled a second one over to him, taking his hands once more. "Something's bothering you..What is it?"

" _Now_ you think to ask me...When it's too late to do anything else...!" Erik scoffed, pulling off his mask and rubbing his forehead.

"Erik, please, don't do this again...I can't help you if you don't tell me...!"

"Very well...You all but promised that child that we'd adopt him! Sophia, we talked about this! We haven't a proper home for _us_ , let alone a child as well! This isn't another broken-winged jay we can simply put in a cage! He needs a real home...a family...This house right here was built on the dream that his parents would raise him into the young man he's supposed to be...A dream of...of watching him grow, teaching him life's lessons, sharing in laughter, building memories...And now look at it! We'll be leaving those dreams to be forgotten inside the worn-out roof and collapsing walls...As if they were never there to begin with..."

"E—Erik, I don't understand...What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we're not ready! We can't pick up where his parents left off because we have nothing to offer him!"

"Erik, we're all he has..." Sophia took his hands once more. "I...I was thinking, on the way over here yesterday...about that plot of land...Do—do you think the Vicomte would approve of...an orphanage being built on it?"

"Those things take time...money...workers..." Erik raked his fingers through his hair, sighing. "Are..you saying you want to...leave the Opera House...?"

"I...I think so..." Sophia looked down at her hands. "N—not alone, of course...It—it's just a thought anyway...an option..." Erik then stood, pacing the floor as he puzzled over everything that was happening. He couldn't bear the thought of being parted from her for any amount of time. But the things she was saying...Perhaps this is how the little cottage they were sitting in began...A passing thought turning into a dream until it became a reality... _Come on, Erik, you were able to turn those dark cellars into a suitable home...This will be easy..._

"I'll...I'll see what we can do..." He finally mumbled. Sighing and wiping at her tears, Sophia stood to join him.

"In the meantime, he will have the Opera House...I can teach him with the girls in the morning...Surely Madame Giry or someone will know of where he can sleep and what he can do the rest of the time..." Snuggling into him, she wrapped her arms around him. "We don't have to be alone in this...I'm sorry for acting so impulsively, but I couldn't even think of leaving him now..."

"I...I know that now..." Erik pressed his lips into her hair. "Your compassion is but one of the many things I admire about you..." They stood there for several moments, considering their future. Finally, Sophia pulled away.

"Please...get some rest? We have a long drive ahead...You need your strength..."

"I can see there's no arguing with you tonight..." Erik chuckled softly. "Very well...Take the bed...I'll join Claude in the carriage tonight..."

Before arriving at the Opera House two days later, they made one small detour to get more clothes and other necessities for Claude. Once he'd been introduced to the staff, it was decided that he would share Paulette's room adjacent to the kitchen. After class, he would do simple chores between the stables and kitchen, with the option of learning an instrument or other talent whenever he wished.

In the months that followed, Sophia and Claude only saw Erik for quick, occasional visits. Sophia knew that he was trying to figure out their future, and therefore needed his space. The summer kept them all quite busy anyway, and it was all she could do to finish her duties before bidding Claude good night and returning to the attic.

One evening, Sophia went to tuck Claude in only to find Erik already sitting by his cot. He was humming a soft tune, and it had already worked its magic; Claude had already drifted off to sleep. Erik, on the other hand, appeared to be lost in his own world, looking off into the far corner, his hand gently stroking the boy's hair. Although he seemed to notice when she sat down upon Paulette's bed on the other side of him, he did not look her way. "So many times I thought of escaping the fair...not hurting anyone...just...leaving...Do you know what held me back? Caused me to prefer a life of cruelty rather than freedom?"

"Tell me..." Sophia took his hand in between hers, and finally, he met her gaze.

"It was that song...my...my mother's last words to me before putting me on the gypsy wagon...Telling me to prepare for a life of loneliness because no one would ever be there to care for me...And until I met you, I thought for sure that she was right..."

"Oh, Erik..." Hot tears stung her eyes.

"I...suppose...what put me over the edge that night was...seeing Antoinette...children my age...seeing how I was treated...She was the only one who didn't laugh...Everyone else acted as though they were immune to pain...above it...above me...Whereas I was younger than Claude here when I received my first beating..." Erik loosed his own tears then, pulling Sophia closer. "I...I don't want Claude to ever think of that life being a possibility...I don't wish it on any child...Sophia, I...I want to build your orphanage. Tell me everything you want in it, and I'll do it. It means I'll be away for several months, but...I want your dream to be a reality...Our reality..."

"Y—you mean it...?" Sophia choked out, and he responded with a smile and an embrace.

"Of course...I'm a man of my word..." He gently kissed her forehead, and she snuggled deeper against him.

"E—Erik..? She glanced up at him.

"Yes, Sophia...?"

"I...I love you..." She smiled warmly, bringing more tears to his eyes.

"I...I love you too..." _So much more than words can ever say..._

As soon as the snow began melting several months later, plans and funds in hand, Erik climbed into one of the carriages. Sophia and Claude were the only two to see him off, and he wouldn't have had it any other way. He had said his farewells to Antoinette the evening before, but he knew this one would be much harder. Even now, as Sophia handed Claude up for a final hug, he was almost tempted to call the whole thing off. But Sophia was depending on him, and he refused to let her down. "Will you come visit us?" Claude looked into his eyes.

"I...of course..." Erik smiled softly.

"Good..." Claude smiled, hugging him again before climbing down. Erik then grasped Sophia's hand, brushing his lips against each knuckle. He could not bring himself to say anything, and neither could she. Their eyes, instead, did the talking for them. What felt like countless, yet too few, moments later, they reluctantly let go, and with a final nod, Erik pulled the carriage away from everything that had been familiar for the past twenty years. He had asked the Vicomte to arrange a crew of builders that he would meet at the plot of land and whose work he would mostly oversee. He would, of course, be helping with the labor as much as his abilities and confidence allowed. _After all, I want this done as soon as possible...I miss them far too much already..._

A timid rap on Sophia's door roused her from her bedtime Bible reading. She could guess who it must be, and it was long past she had tucked him in for the night. She could not be angry, however; her thoughts had been drifting to the countryside rather than focusing on the words in front of her, and this interruption would surely motivate her to stay in the moment. "Come in..." She softly called out, setting the Bible aside. Just as expected, Claude poked his head in the door. "Why, Claude, you're supposed to be asleep...!" She kept her tone lighthearted, patting the window seat next to her.

"I couldn't sleep..." The little boy climbed up beside her, snuggling close.

"Was it a nightmare?" She ran her fingers through his sand-colored hair, and he shook his head.

"I miss Erik...He promised that he was gonna visit..."

"Oh I see..." Sophia nodded in understanding. _So much for taking my mind off of him..._ "I miss him too...but I know that he's working very hard to build us a new home...And then we won't ever have to say good bye again..."

"When will it be done?" He looked up at her.

"I know, it seems like forever, doesn't it?" She pulled him closer. "But in reality it's only been a few weeks...I'm sure he'll return any day now for his promised visit...I've never known him to go back on his word..."

"That doesn't help me missing him now...!" Claude sniffled.

"Do you want to stay in here tonight?" To this, the little boy nodded, and she carried him to the bed, tucking him in. "Now, close your eyes, little one..." She reached into the storage chest and pulled out Erik's Christmas gift for her. It was a little music box with a stuffed monkey toy sitting on top of it, a pair of tiny cymbals in its hands. She wound it up, listening to the tune he had composed just for her, a reminder of their first dance at the Masquerade. Even now, she closed her own eyes, recalling the feeling of being safely in his arms. She would not cry, however. Claude needed her to be strong. And so, as the music slowed to a halt, she double checked to make sure he was comfortably sleeping before settling down into the chair next to the bed. Quietly finishing her reading and lifting up her prayers, she blew out the lantern and tucked herself in. _Watch over him, Lord..._

Six months later, Erik hung the freshly painted sign beside the front gate and took a step back. The Rose Garden Children's Home was not like any other orphanage. To be sure, there was a main building of stone at the end of the drive, but out back, surrounding the central garden, stood a large barn as well as several medium-sized cottages that would serve as sleeping quarters. Inside the main building were offices, classrooms, a library, a small theater, and of course the dining room, kitchen, and staff sleeping quarters. Rather than being shuffled through the system of waiting to be adopted, the focus for each child that came through their doors would be a sense of already belonging in their makeshift family. They would receive their education, and then would be able to choose chores and hobbies that interested them. The barn, for instance, would house the horses and carriages, but there was also room for the occasional injured or orphaned animal that might pass their way. Those children who had a gentle and caring spirit would be placed in charge of mending wounds or simply keeping such animals company, under the direction of a staff member of course. In addition, Sophia had made it a point to make the kitchen large enough so that the same sort of intimate conversations that she had enjoyed with Paulette would also be possible here for as many children that needed them. The hiring process was already underway, and by Erik's calculations, he would be able to return to Paris by the end of the month to bring Sophia and Claude to their new home. He smiled at the thought, fingering the small box in his pocket that he had purchased before leaving the city. He recalled the time spent constructing the chapel, his mind constantly toying with the idea that one of the first purposes it would serve would be for a wedding... The thought both excited and frightened him, but the Vicomte had assured him that there was nothing more he could teach him...Everything else would have to be learned as he lived it. _But will she say yes?_ The question caused a dark cloud to form in his mind, reminding him that he hadn't visited as often as he'd originally promised. To be sure, she had claimed to understand about constructions and unexpected problems arising, but he had also seen the disappointment in Claude's eyes.

He sighed then, turning to face the completed buildings. He'd planned on doing a final walk-through of each one, but now, he decided a visit to the garden was needed first. The rosebushes surrounding the pathways were coming up nicely, the buds already showing the varying colors of reds, whites, and pinks. At two different points, the path branched off to allow the casual stroll to continue to focus on the different flowers. The main path, however, ended as the rows of vegetables began. The vegetables would in turn be used as both food for the residents as well as a source of income; a merchant would be hired to sell art pieces and produce in the nearby villages. Donations and ticket sales for the different productions Erik would write for the theater would take care of the rest of their financial needs. A doctor lived nearby enough that their physical needs would also be seen after. _So why am I still burdened with worry?_ He knelt down, trapping a clump of soil in his clenched hand.

"Is everything alright, Monsieur..?" Erik's eyes shot up then, noticing the head of the construction crew, Jaques, watching him from a short distance. Even after these past six months surrounded by the workers, he was still unused to the lack of the level of privacy he'd grown used to. He still wore his mask, and the men had been instructed not to question it. Still, he felt exposed and found himself responding by ducking his head down once more.

"Yes, of course..." He let the soil pass through his fingers. "Everything...looks well..."

"Indeed it does..." Jaques nodded, stroking his light brown beard. "Won't be much longer now...Did you want to do that final inspection now or wait for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow sounds best..." Erik stood up. To be sure, he'd pass through the buildings as soon as the men had gone home for the night, free from the pressure of every eye being upon him. "I thank you for your hard work today...You may tell the others just that, and that you've earned an extra hour or two off this evening..."

"I'll pass the word on right away! Good night, Monsieur..." Jaques nodded once again before leaving the garden, and Erik returned to his nagging thoughts. _Why worry, indeed? Everything will turn out just fine..._

Upon Erik's return to the opera house, he was met in the stables by a frantic Paulette. "Oh, Erik, you could not have come soon enough!"

"What is it, Paulette?" Millions of questions and concerns flashed through his mind as he jumped down from the carriage, but he chose to remain calm.

"It's Sophia...She received a letter over a week ago and hasn't left her room since..." Erik didn't wait to grab his bags, let alone hear anything further she might have had to say. He made it to the attic in record time, catching his breath before gently knocking. There was no answer, and so he went around to his passageway behind the wardrobe. Slowly, he slid it open.

"Sophia?" He called into the dimness, the only source of light coming from the open window. He crossed the room and peered out, sighing with relief when he saw her shaking form on the roof below. He was at her side in no time, but she only took notice of him when he gently touched her shoulder. Immediately, she buried her head in his chest, sobbing all the harder.

"E—Erik...O—oh I've missed you so...!"

"I—I missed you too, my love...If only I could have been in two places at once..." He allowed a few tears of his own to land in her hair as he rubbed her back, hating to see the woman he loved in so much pain. "It doesn't matter now...I'm here... Tell me what's troubling you...What was in that letter?"

"I don't want to think about it...!"

"It appears that's all you've been doing for a week now..." He felt her sigh under his arms, and she slowly pulled away.

"Monsieur Lauder...I...I told him I wanted nothing more to do with him...not his money or anything...A—and he...He used his last days to deny my request!" Her tears were angry now, and she handed him the crumpled paper. Silently reading it, he discovered that the old creditor had passed away in prison, leaving everything he owned to Sophia alone. At first, his anger matched Sophia's. _How dare he continue to torture her from beyond the grave!_ But then, a new thought entered his mind, and he pulled Sophia close once more.

"My dear, this could very well be a blessing in disguise..."

"How?"

"Well, after all, that money belonged to you in the first place. It wasn't really his to give. If it will make you feel better, we could use it towards the orphanage...It will not go to waste...It will be for us...for the children..."

"I...I hadn't thought of that...I...I let my anger get in the way...Oh, God, forgive me..." Sophia sniffled.

"He does, Sophia...He does..." Erik smiled, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. She looked up at him then, as if just now realizing he'd returned.

"The orphanage...is it finished?"

"Well now...I wouldn't say that until you and Claude are there..." Erik chuckled. "Otherwise, it's everything you hoped it would be...I cannot wait to show it to you..."

"I'm sure it's just perfect!" Sophia finally grinned.

"How soon can you be ready?" Erik brushed the last trace of her tears from her face.

"Would two days be soon enough?"

"Of course..I don't wish to rush you away from all the friendships you've formed here..." Erik moved his fingers through her hair.

"That's true...At least we can always visit..."

"Absolutely..." Erik gave a promising nod. "Now...shall we go inside and tell our young friend the good news?"

"We shall!" Sophia allowed him to help her back through the window.

A quick search later, however, they realized Claude was nowhere to be found. By the time they returned to the kitchen, Paulette was busy with dinner preparations. "Claude? Why, last I knew, I'd sent him to the pantry to fetch some spices...he mentioned a loose stone..." Erik's eyes widened at that, and he rushed toward the pantry, only vaguely aware of Sophia's presence behind him. Now was not the time to insist on keeping secrets, however. Sure enough, his passageway had been opened, and he paused only long enough to take Sophia's hand.

"Stay close..." He instructed before descending the staircase. Thankfully, their journey wasn't as long as most of his hidden routes, and so they were soon in one of the smaller caves Erik used as a kitchen. "Claude?" He called into the darkness. A muffled voice was his reply, and he followed the sound into his work room. There was Claude, clutching the jar he'd been sent for, looking around Erik's home with such innocent curiosity that all potential anger melted away.

"Monsieur Erik, you're back!" The child hugged Erik's legs, and he knelt down to return the embrace. "Somebody lives down here!"

"That's only true for a few days more...And then that somebody will be taking you and Mademoiselle Sophia back to the country to live..."

"You mean..this is yours?" The big brown eyes grew all the more, and Erik chuckled as he nodded.

"And now he's built us all a new home, just as he promised..." Sophia spoke up, having found her voice after her own bewilderment at their surroundings. Erik quietly glanced her way; he'd never had visitors this side of the lake before, and here stood the two most important people in his life...the woman he loved more than life itself, and the little boy who looked up to him as no one had ever done before. As unexpected as this was, he wasn't about to let it come to an end just yet.

"Claude, I'll take you back up so you can finish your chores, but then I'll bring you here again tomorrow, alright?" Turning to Sophia, he continued. "Wait here...there's something I want to show you..." Sophia nodded in response, lowering herself to a chair. In his short absence, she had to restrain herself from exploring too much with her eyes; she didn't want her curiosity to ruin his surprise. She couldn't help but wonder how he'd managed it...All those long years completely isolated in such darkness...She could only imagine what it must have been like. She couldn't even compare it to her own troubled past. _Thank You, Father, for watching out for us both..._

Before she could think any further, he returned. Gently taking her hand, he lifted her to her feet and led her away from the work space, up a small set of stairs, and to a pipe organ. "How in the world...?" Her shock was met with a chuckle, and she knew he wasn't about to explain. _Just part of the mystery I guess..._ she reasoned to herself. He lowered himself onto the cushioned bench, reaching for a violin.

The Mask and the Rose

Chorus:

I'll trade my mask for a rose

I'll trade my tears for a song

I'll trade my burdens for Your

Loving arms around me

God, You know my heart

And I don't need a mask when You're near

And You're always near

So I'll trade my mask for a rose

V. 1

You came before me

Walked upon this earth as flesh and bone

Then like a rose You wore a thorny crown

Died upon the cross

Trading Your glory for my sin

So, Lord, I want to trade with You again

(chorus)

V. 2:

You looked inside me

Planned so many things for my life

Before time began You knew the promises You'd make

So how can I refuse

How can I choose anything but Your love

So, God, I give my life back to You.

(chorus)

Lord, what You did cannot be done by any man

So how can I pretend that I'm in charge of my fate?

Father God, this moment I'm laying it all down

Laying it all down at Your feet.

I surrender

I surrender it all

(chorus)

"That was beautiful..." Sophia wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Only because it's true, Sophia..." He spoke quietly, setting the violin aside before rising to his feet. Without a word, he returned to the work room and pulled a sheet of paper out of hiding. Still silent, he came back over and gently placed it in her hands. She lowered her gaze to see a portrait of herself in charcoal, surrounded by the frame of a mirror. In her hand was a cloth, paused in mid-wipe as her other hand was just barely touching her face. Her expression was full of bewilderment. She remembered that day. Blinking back tears, she finally met his eyes once more. He was fighting his own tears though a careful smile. "That was when I knew...That was the first time I ever dared to hope that I could love anyone...let alone be loved in return...That's why I distanced myself...I was scared that one day I'd wake up and this would all be nothing more than a wonderful, cruel dream..."

"O—oh Erik..." Her tears were a flood now, but as she brought her hand up to wipe at them, he took hold of it instead.

"Shh..." As he brought his face closer, she closed her eyes. She felt their lips touch even before the contact was made, and when they did, a shiver shot up her spine. His other hand moved around to her back, not suggestively, but rather carefully...protectively...lovingly...She felt herself relax in his arms as the moment drew on like forever and no time at all. At one point, her free hand brushed against his face, and he pulled back just long enough to remove his mask. Their second kiss was just as dream-like, both realizing like never before that their love was returned...Something neither one had thought possible for the longest time. Erik felt a few more tears fall between them, and he knew they were his own. To have someone touch his face the way Sophia was now...With such tenderness he'd never known...

More tears, and he reluctantly pulled away, completely overcome with emotions. She remained in his arms, sliding her hand down to his shoulder and giving a gentle squeeze. "We...we should go to dinner..." She finally spoke, rising to her feet. The shakiness in her voice reminded him of the temptation that was very present, and he knew they could not remain here alone. _But...what did she say? Dinner?_

"I'll eat later..." He nervously busied himself with straightening a few pages of sheet music.

"Erik, Claude would be disappointed...We could sit with the Girys...everything will be just fine..." Sophia offered a gentle smile that he knew he could not argue with. Replacing his mask with a sigh, he offered his arm.

"Very well, my darling love..." He held her close as they ascended the staircase.

Although the next couple days were filled with goodbyes, packing, and sorting, it didn't truly hit Sophia until the very last morning. She rose from her bed and turned to make it, but then she remembered. She would not be returning to this room. All that was left to place in her storage trunk was her night dress and hairbrush. The linen from her bed would be brought down to be washed and set aside for the next occupant. Stalling, she went over to the window one last time. The birds would soon be departing as well. Snow would then fill the empty nesting spots. She wondered who would toss crumbs out for the birds that stayed. With that in mind, she scrambled to find a scrap of paper and ink.

"To the next occupant,

Please take care of the birds. Their songs will soon prove to be your favorite way to wake up. Enjoy the sunset. Take those quiet moments for yourself, until the first stars appear. Make friends and cherish them. Fill today with tomorrow's memories. Enjoy the blessings both big and small, and don't think too much over where or how or why. They serve to remind you that you're alive and loved. May you find the light in whatever darkness you might be facing, and may your time in this room be as comforting and enjoyable as mine was."

Sniffling, she placed the note on the washing table. She then heard the back of the wardrobe slide closed with an unexpected click, and she realized Erik had just sealed his passageway. She could only imagine how he was feeling, going from nearly two decades of a life on the outside looking in to managing an orphanage, surrounded by children and staff who would depend on his every word and action. A quiet knock pulled her from her thoughts. "Come in..." She busied herself with folding the blankets.

"Good morning..." Erik stepped into the room. "I...came for your storage trunk, but as you're not ready, I could come back later..."

"I won't be long...if you just wait in the hallway while I change..?"

"Of course..." He nodded with a smile before leaving. Sophia hastily dressed and brushed her hair, tossing the last of her things into the trunk.

"Ready..." She called from the open window. Erik entered once again, and, seeming to take her hint, joined her on the rooftop. The early morning fog was just beginning to rise, leaving behind sparkling dew on the rooftops surrounding them, and Sophia snuggled close to him in the cool gentle breeze. They were silent for the longest time, each one recognizing the changes the other was about to face. "Will you miss it?" She finally looked up into his eyes.

"I believe I will..." He nodded, looking off into the distance. "All these people and buildings...It became so easy to disappear...Find those secret hiding places that I could actually call my own...Even this rooftop, out in the open...I could still hide because no one ever looked up...And, yes, Sophia, I took care of the birds before you came...So you may rest assured that the next person will find it in their hearts to do the same..." He smiled at her then, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "Yes, I will miss it...I'm scared to be leaving...But I know this is what God wants us to do, and He will not forsake us..."

"That's very true..." Sophia smiled through the tears that were becoming a normalcy these days. "To think...when I came here just a few years ago, I was just as frightened...and now, after all that's happened and the friendships I've made...this was finally feeling like home, and..." Her voice got lost in her tears then, and Erik pulled her to his chest.

"And I promise, dear one, that we will visit so often that it will feel like we have two homes, if you'd like..." He rested his lips in her hair, gently rubbing her back.

"Oh, Erik, do you think we can? Really?"

"I'll make sure of it..." He smiled softly, pulling away so she could see. She returned the smile ever so slightly, but it was enough for her tears to cease for the moment. "Now, shall we get your things and go downstairs for breakfast?"

"Y—yes..." She nodded, linking arms with him.

Erik hurriedly drove the carriage right into the stables. _So much for gradually easing them into their first look at the place..._ He sighed heavily. The rain that had matched the mood of their good byes in Paris had apparently followed them here. The only uplifting side to it all was seeing the look of surprise on Sophia's face when she realized Paulette was coming with them. Erik smiled at the memory. She had approached the carriage so crestfallen that her first friend hadn't been found in time to say good bye. As Erik had opened the carriage door, however, her tears had quickly dried. He was thankful that the cook had included him in the secret. She'd applied for the position a few months prior, deciding that the orphans would be a better match for her love of pasty-baking.

Thunder echoed outside, bringing him back to the present. Opening the door, he first helped little Claude jump down. Next was Paulette, and finally Sophia. As their hands touched, her smile met his gaze. "We're home..." Those two little words caused his heart to leap in both excitement and nervousness. _Just one more task..._

By the time the rain stopped, everyone was unpacked and enjoying an indoor picnic with the food Paulette had brought. "Would you like the grand tour now?" Erik tried not to let his eagerness show, taking one last bite of fruit. Though he was looking at Sophia, it was Claude who answered.

"Yes, please!" He grinned, and Erik chuckled. Due to the evening hour, Claude was only shown around the main building before being brought to Erik's quarters for the time being. He would be moved to the dormitory cottages as soon as more orphans arrived. _And if everything goes as planned, he won't be an orphan much longer..._ Erik smiled to himself, watching Sophia tuck him in.

The rest of the tour went smoothly. Sophia found everything to be just as she planned, if not better than she could have imagined. Already, she could visualize all the children running around the gardens, getting their minds and imaginations filled in the library and classrooms, and even being brought to the opera house to further develop their talents that Erik would help them discover.

She noticed he had skipped one room in particular when showing the main building. Upon their return inside, she pointed to the door. "What's in there?" Erik didn't respond at first, bidding good night to Paulette. Only after she departed did he offer his arm to Sophia with the faintest of smiles. Beyond his mask, she could see a trace of nervousness in his eyes that never left her as they entered the chapel. Her eyes then were drawn to the large stained glass window behind the platform. There were three crosses from the perspective as if one was looking at them from the side. The furthest one was a darker shade. Upon the middle one was a rose, and the closest one held a mask. She remembered the song Erik had written, and she knew he'd designed it himself. Below the window was a plaque that held that simple promise: "Today, you will be with Me in Paradise."

Erik had moved away from her to sit at the piano. Smiling, she lowered herself to the front pew, listening as he sang.

Stained Glass Mosaic

v. 1  
If I am but a single thread  
Flying in the wind  
Getting tangled everywhere  
You take a hold of me  
And weave me into Your tapestry

If I am but a single stone

Stepped on and kicked around  
Or thrown into the river

You pick me up again

And paint me with Your love

chorus:

And if my dreams are pieces of glass

Shattered and scattered by my past

You carefully seek out each jagged shard

Clean off the dust and grime  
Piece them together again

But this time they're more complete

And now my heart, my life, my soul

Your light shines through

God, You've made me into

Your stained glass mosaic

v. 2

If I am but a single note

Sitting on a page

A simple dot and line

You surround me with others

And compose me into Your song

If I feel like a smudge

Out of place here

Among the strokes from Your brush

You pull me away

And show me how I was a drop of paint

In the big picture

(chorus) 

Be the answer to my doubts and confusions

Of why I'm even here  
Remind me that You are the Master Creator  
And I am Your work of art

As soon as he finished, he closed the distance between them, shakily taking her hands. "Speaking of mosaics, Sophia..." He paused, removing his mask and seemingly gathering his words. "I...believe that we are all pieces of glass in the mosaic of his plan...and...you and I have...been made to sit together in that plan...I want us to walk through life side by side...as husband and wife...So...Will you marry me, Sophia...?" He was kneeling down, now, showing her the ring. That was the last she saw before tears blurred her vision. She couldn't speak. She could only nod. It was enough. Their third kiss was a reflection of the love and joy they both were feeling.


	9. Epilogue

Sophia climbed the stairs leading from their room to the rooftop, glancing down to the gardens below. It had been five years, and she couldn't imagine life being anymore perfect this side of Heaven. The sun was setting now. The fifteen orphans residing at the Children's Home were on their way to the cottages after a long day of classes and chores, but none of them had voiced a single complaint. They all seemed to know they were loved by Erik, Sophia, and all the staff that were picking up where their parents had left off. They had seen a good amount of adoptions, too. Sophia laughed at the memory of Claude being the first.

It had been two months following their return from their honeymoon in Venice. They had called Claude into Erik's office, asking him how he'd feel about having new parents. He'd been excited, but sad about the thought of leaving them. Unable to bear the secret any longer, Sophia had hugged him close. "Oh, my little one, _we'd_ be your new parents...!"

"Really?" At such a young age, the boy had been so overcome with tears and emotions that they spread to Erik and Sophia. Thankfully, Erik had planned his quarters so that whichever way Sophia had answered his proposal, he would have had either a personal study and a music room, or two spare bedrooms for a family to grow. The transition went smoothly, and their little family had already enjoyed many happy moments together.

When discussing the plans for the wedding, the subject of Erik's unknown last name came up. Sophia had seen how embarrassed he was, and so she had suggested that he take on her own. After all, she was the last of the Pétale family and wanted to keep their legacy alive. "And now, Mama and Papa, your legacy is growing..." Sophia whispered, placing her hands gently on her baby bump. "God has blessed your daughter greatly. I only wish you could have been here to see it and share in my joy. But I know your joy now is far greater than I'll ever know on this earth. I know everything that happened is part of His plan...the good things as well as the bad, because He turns sorrow into joy. And I know that I will see you again..."

"Not too soon, I hope..." Erik came up behind her then, pulling her close. She smiled, snuggling into him. Neither one could help but notice how well they fit together, just like pieces of glass in the great mosaic of God's plan...His work of art.

 **A/N: WOW...okay apologies for the length of some of these chapters...I definitely did not write this with the original intention of putting them on this website. If you have any suggestions as to breaking up some of the chapters if you feel they need to be, feel free to let me know! Thank you for your patience in waiting for me to post more stories and reading this one. You have no idea how much that means to me! Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
